


World of Wonders

by Slavyori



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, Fantasy, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavyori/pseuds/Slavyori





	1. Meeting a New World

This night, something felt very off. One window had a light on, despite it being 1 AM. A boy, named Slava, couldn’t sleep today. He blamed the bottle of vanilla cola he drank just before he was supposed to go to sleep, but he felt like it was... something else. He finished playing with the bottle once he felt tired, turned off the lights and went to sleep. Oh, little did he know that this night was destined to be faithful for him…   
The moment he woke up, Slava’d woken up feeling very tired and groggy. He wondered why, although what concerned him more is why it was so cold outside. He tried to wrap himself up in a blanket, but… there was no blanket! Nor there have been any bed! He’s been sleeping on cold ground for some reason!  
Slava immediately got up and shook the dirt off himself. He looked around and concluded that he somehow got into the forest. But how?Sleepwalking?Sleepwalking then getting kidnap- no, that’s even more stupid. Deciding to focus on the matter of survival at hand, he got up and walked in random direction. He was hoping to find at least a forester’s hut. Perhaps he could get some directions from there… if he was lucky.  
He wandered for a good while, until he stumbled upon a path which was finally leading him somewhere. A little while ago he noticed that he wasn’t wearing his regular pajamas anymore. His new clothes were like of a peasant from Middle Ages. The questions kept swirling in his head, but he didn’t have anyone to ask, nor would he be listened to, anyway.  
An hour or so of walking, the Sun has passed the noon and was slowly going down, and the boy himself felt really tired now. He still continued to walk, though. He definitely wouldn’t want to get ambushed by some woodland critters in the middle of the night.   
Just when he’d started to have the thoughts of giving up, the luck has smiled upon him, and a city showed on the horizon. He smiled and put some more pep in his step. But in his happiness, he did not notice an ambush.   
Four raiders have practically jumped in front of him, making it look like they immediately popped up. Most of them were half-naked, but their weapons sure said they were not here to screw around. Their leader, the biggest and the tallest one, was a green-skinned… orc? Slava watched at his face for a brief moment, before he got a look that literally said “give us your money, or you will die”. Yeah, that face definitely reminded one of a real pig. He had a war axe that looked heavy enough to crush the boy with just a strong hit. The other one, with elf ears, had a crossbow. The weapon looked old and beaten up, but Slava was pretty sure that if he tried to run, he’d definitely get hit. Two other had bladed weapons – one had a sword, and the smallest one that looked like a midget, held a dagger.   
Slava wasn’t the one to fight, not that he could put up one anyway. Instinctively, he brought his head closer to his shoulders, and took a step back, as raiders started slowly walking towards him.  
— Look at what we have here, boys. A peasant coming from the North, ha-ha! —the one with the sword spoke up.   
— Q-Quite a rare sight to see! — said the smallest of them, playing with his dagger by spinning it with his fingers. Judging by the voice, he was as old as Slava.   
— Shut up, Mimsy! — The one with the crossbow and the swordsman spoke as one, making “Mimsy” bring his head to his shoulders just like their victim. — As we were saying… you are quite a rare sight to be seen here. Because the Northerners are rich. I’m sure we can come to a… compromise?   
— Well? — asked Slava, crossing his arms on his chest.  
— You give us all your money and we let you go. Maybe even watch you ‘till you reach town, if you’re generous enough, — the swordsman gave a smug grin, others supporting him.   
Slava demonstratively slapped the pockets which he happened to find as he was doing that, and shrugged, showing that he was completely empty.   
— Oh, don’t bullshit me! —Mimsy suddenly walked up to Slava and shook him really hard. The boy groaned, as raider that was searching was quite not gentle with him.   
When nothing fell out of Slava, he was let go on the ground.  
— Hm. Nothing at all.  
— Rich peasants always have some money with them. He musta buried it somewhere, — said orc in a calm voice. Surprisingly enough, he sounded really… pleasant, which he found really strange.   
— Alright, you may have predicted our ambush, but not that we’d be smart enough to figure your tricks out. Lead us to wherever you buried your treasure and we’ll all be done with it, — the elf with crossbow spoke.  
— But I… I-I-I… I never buried anything anywhere! —Slava was starting to get really worried. If they’re going to keep thinking that he’s lying, they may just kill him on place.  
— Uh-huh, — the elf re-aimed his crossbow as if trying to intimidate the boy.— You’ve already been found out. No sense in lying now.  
— But I’m… mmh, I’m really not lying! —Slava looked frantically around the raiders’ faces. None seemed to believe him.   
— Looks like we got a liar here.   
Everybody seemed to just wait for this sentence, as they started approaching Slava more quickly with their weapons out. The boy took a step back, but he worried too much, his legs didn’t listen to him, and so he sat on the ground.   
“Wow, what a nice happy ending…” — was Slava’s thought, before he closed his eyes and awaited for the killing strike…  
But it never came.   
Instead, a whistle was heard. And along with that whistle, the sound of several dozen hooves shaking the ground. The raiders turned around.  
— Shit, we took too long! I told you we shouldn’t have jumped him! —the swordsman told the crossbow-wielding elf.   
— Fuck, let’s get the hell outta…  
Another whistle stroke, and the swordsman got immediately impaled on a spear that was wielded by what looked to be a knight.   
The elf fired his crossbow, but in the heat of a battle his arm shook and he missed, his arrow hitting only armor. Another knight jumped from the back of the horse, and he immediately smashed “Mimsy”, cutting half of head off with his sword. The now lifeless body twitched, dagger falling out of his hand. Orc waved to the elf, obviously commanding him to leave. The sniper wanted to argue, but quickly regained his composure and disappeared into the forest. The orc quickly cut down a knight that smashed Mimsy, avenging his comrade, but the one that was still on the horse posed too much a threat. So after blocking a painful-looking blow, he rushed to the opposite side of the forest his friend went into. The grass was too thick for horses there to even try and go through this. That’s when the main forces arrived, ready to fight and smash, but everything had already ended.  
It took some considerable time for Slava to get noticed. He felt bows and swords pointed at him.  
— Who art thee? —the one with the spear asked him, his weapon just a poke away from taking his eye out.  
— I-I’m… uh… —Slava was too shocked to speak, he wanted to tell, but he was stuttering and worrying too much.  
— Paladin Ghibli, can’t you see that the boy is too scared to even talk? —one knight approached him, putting away his sword. He sat on one knee before Slava, who was still sitting on the ground, and gave him a hand. The boy sighed, trying to calm himself down, and grabbed the hand wrapped in a thick black glove given to him. He was helped up almost immediately.   
— How come you ended up here? Northerners aren’t common around here.   
— H-How do you know I c-c-come from North?  
— Your style of clothes. In our kingdom, it’s different for each cardinal direction. Southerners dress differently from Easterners and Westerners, and so are Northerners.   
— Where am I now?   
— Now? You’re all the way South. Which is odd, since it’s 8000 miles away…   
— Paladin Darg, we have to go! —paladin was cut short by someone calling for him.  
Paladin turned.   
— Go without me, I’ll catch up later! And leave me a horse!   
— Will do, sire!  
Paladin turned back to Slava. He seemed to think hard about something, until finally his face changed.  
— Oh, we haven’t been introduced to each other yet, have we? I’m paladin Darg of the Order of Sun.  
—Slava. Just Slava. Pleased to meet you.   
They shook their hands.  
—Now that’s definitely a Northern name. How come you ended up here? Let’s walk to my horse and you’ll tell me.  
— Well, I… I kinda woke up in the middle of the forest today, and I don’t know what to do about it. That’s it, — the boy shrugged.  
— Hmm, — paladin gave the boy an odd look. Perhaps, it could be the result of what occurred yesterday…  
— What occurred yesterday?  
— Wizards of Light and Dark magic have challenged Gods in vain attempt to become Gods themselves. It happened all the way North. Strange coincidence, I say.   
— So… I got here because of some strange thing that happened during the battle?   
— Probably, —Darg shrugged. — I wasn’t there, but all of our Kingdom shook, because of how intense it was.   
The both got on the horse and started their way to town.   
— Do you have any money on you? —Darg asked suddenly in the middle of their way.   
— No.  
— Can you fight?  
— No.  
— Hm.  
Darg fell silent as if thinking about something, meanwhile Slava admired the view. He noticed that the closer they got to the town, the more there were private fields with stuff growing on them.   
— Where are we going, anyway? —Slava asked.  
—Moongaurde. It’s the capital of Southern part of our Kingdom, basically.   
— Oh.   
They fell silent again. The rode into the lively town of Moongaurde, which just happened to have some sort of holiday today, and this even got commented by Darg, due to the crowds making it more difficult to navigate the town. People dressed in all kinds of outfits were walking around, but none that resembled even closely of modern outfits. Slava concluded that he definitely was not in his own universe anymore.  
They took some turns and ended up on some quieter and much calmer streets. The paladin stopped at some big white house, which reminded Slava of his grandmothers’ back in his world. It was closed off by big gates, decorated with a Sun symbol, and if the gates were to open now, the symbol would be split in two.   
Darg got off his horse and helped Slava get off too. He waved something at the guard, and almost immediately a squire ran out, quickly taking the horse away to the back alley.   
—Slava, I have something I wanted to talk with you about, — Paladin turned to the boy, looking him in the eyes.  
— Yes?  
— This is quite a dangerous world out there. I’m not quite sure what to do myself, but in your place I would seek answers in the North.   
— Guess I’ll be heading there, then.  
— No! Not now, at least. I wanted to propose something to you.  
— What would that be? —Slava already guessed what it’d be, but he didn’t want to seem too rude by wanting to speed up the conversation.  
— I could take you in the Order. You’ll have to pass the entry exam, and start serving from Squire, but what’s more important is that you’d have my protection. We won’t head out anywhere too far away from Moongaurde, but once you’ve finished your paladin training, you’ll definitely be strong enough to walk as far as the Northern region.   
Slava brought a hand to his chin, looking concerned.  
— Think about this, —Darg went on. — You have no money, you cannot fight, and with raider infestation in this region, you’re simply bound to die.   
— You sure show a lot of enthusiasm in this, —Slava made a remark.  
— Well, being a noble paladin that I am, I just can’t let you walk out there and get killed while knowing that I could’ve prevented it all.  
— So you’re trying to prevent it?  
— More or less. So what do you say?  
Slava sighed again. He wanted back home, but as he witnessed himself, the situation here was pretty bad with raiders, and who knows when will he encounter another band like those four? Maybe even near those private fields. And having some means of defense sure could help him. Not to mention that the Order would give him a bed to sleep in, since here he had nowhere and nothing to go.   
— Yes. Sign me up, I guess, —Slava shrugged.   
Darg gave the boy a warm smile and rubbed his shoulder.  
— Don’t worry boy, I’m sure you will pass just fine.


	2. The terrifying secret of Moongaurde.

It’s been several days from that faithful moment Slava agreed to join the Order of Sun, which happened to be a reliable protector of Moongaurde. He passed the trials with great effort, and the part where his physical strength was tested, he even needed to redo, since he obviously lacked some. Now, he was Squire - this rank was given to people who have grown enough to be holding a sword and be a proper warrior. The Order wasn’t joking around - it was preparing its paladins and knights from the moment of their birth, teaching them just about everything from the basics of melee weapons combat to the advanced forms of Paladins’ ways of healing. Some people didn’t like “some peasant” get accepted into the Order’s ranks so easily, but nobody dared to challenge Darg, as he was the best fighter ever known among all Paladins of the Order, as Slava later found out.  
Now, he was training to hold his sword and use a shield at the same time - he decided on the trials that he would be the one who takes all the enemy attention on himself, while opening ways for his allies to attack. Before him stood Paladin Darg. The training went like this - the Paladin attacked, and Slava had not only to block it, but also make a counter attack. So far, it went well. The boy slowly, but surely was getting the hang of it, and some of his counters were actually successful. They were using wooden swords, of course, so no wounds other than small bruises would remain in the end anyway.  
Darg took a very obvious slash, which Slava blocked easily with a shield, what he didn’t expect however, is that the Paladin would take a leap backwards, point the tip of the sword at him and jump forwards in just mere seconds. Only Slava’s natural agility allowed him to react in time and hit his opponent’s sword in a way that it went just a bit higher than his shoulder. As the Paladin’s armor didn’t let him be as agile as a Squire in a much less heavy chain mail, he got himself exposed, which Slava used and made a “stab” with his sword, which was just basically a big poke with the tip of the wooden weapon.  
The Paladin exhaled and took a step back, looking at his apprentice.  
— Not bad. I’d say you’re doing quite well, for a person that’s never held a sword before, — Darg gave Slava a pat on the shoulder.  
— I suppose so, — the boy shrugged. He knew he was terrible, but had to say it not to upset the Paladin.  
— Come on, I’m serious. I’ve even arranged for your trip around town to collect the monthly fee.  
— Fee?  
— Well, the Order protects Moongaurde. And most of all it needs money for that, as well as sustaining itself. That’s why every month we go around town and collect the fee for protection.  
—Something sounds… odd, —Slava turned to Darg with a suspicious look. — You sure there aren’t any “nuances”?  
— Well, some think they are above the Order’s protection, and so they refuse to pay.  
— And… what do you do with them? —Slava tried to be careful with his questions now, in order to not give Darg any reason to think he didn’t like the idea of “collecting fees”.  
— We… actually, I don’t think you need to know that, just yet.  
—But- — Slava was cut short, as paladin turned away and quickly walked off, leaving the boy alone in the training yard. He could only sigh deeply and went by his teacher’s trails into the Common House of the Order, with questions in his head swirling around for the rest of the day.  
Slava couldn’t find a place for himself in the Common House – he walked from one room to another in no particular pattern, constantly thinking about what Darg told him earlier. “Don’t think you need to know that”… something definitely wasn’t right here, and damned will he be if he doesn’t find out what exactly. What could be so severe he “didn’t need to know that just yet”?..  
With that, he was sitting in the main hall, looking at his chain armor, until he heard a voice.  
— Attention everyone! It’s time to collect the monthly fee. You all know the drill, so please proceed to the arsenal and gear up, — it was some robed person speaking. He had a symbol of the Order too, but he didn't give vibes of a Paladin or a Knight. Instead, he seemed someone a bit more important than that.  
But Slava didn't have much time to think about the Order's hierarchy, because after the words said by that person it became really crowded very fast in the equipment room. Darg was kind enough to take not only his sword, but also take another sword to Slava, so that he wouldn’t have to go through the trouble of squeezing through this crowd.  
The boy was just standing outside the room waiting for others to exit, but then he got tapped on the shoulder.  
— Here, — it was Darg, giving him his first real sword. Slava looked at the weapon, then at the Paladin again.  
— Thanks, — he took the sword and sheathed it.  
— Well, we are ready then. We’ll not be going too far from the Order’s HQ, so we won’t need any horses or anything. We will be going with someone else though.  
Slava saw as one more paladin and a knight emerged seemingly out of nowhere silently.  
— So, are you ready? — Darg asked.  
— Yeah, let’s do this, — Slava shrugged and proceeded to exit the HQ into the windy streets of Moongaurde. He still felt suspicious of this whole ordeal, but decided to ask questions later. He was in a new world and had to see how it worked, after all.  
It wasn't as bad as the boy thought it would be - they mostly went through middle and southern parts of town, and it usually went like this - he knocked on the door, the owner opened, and gave money immedately. This all looked very well established, like Swiss clock. Except one time that filled Slava's mind with more doubt about the fee.  
It was a rather poor-looking house, like the one that just survived some sort of fire. The roof seemed to be about to fall to one side, with the whole house tilting in that direction, like a house made from playing cards. Slava wanted to miss it at first, because he logically concluded that the owner obviously couldn't pay up, but he was convinced to "give it a shot" anyway. So he knocked. The door was opened by a rather weary-looking peasant, his clothes having some tears and obviously seen better times. When he saw the members of the Order, his eyes shined with anger.  
— Oh, look who finally decided to show up! Let me guess - you are here for the fee, right? — his voice was full of disgust and hatred.  
— Yes, — answered Darg calmly. — Is there a problem?  
— A problem?! You're goddamn right there is a problem! Just look at this! — he pointed at his house, which now looked like it was barely standing anyway.  
— So? We're here for the fe- — other paladin, that was accompanying Darg and Slava with some knight wanted to get it over with, but the boy didn't let him finish.  
— Hold on! What's the problem?  
The peasant looked at Slava. Somehow, he felt that this little squire didn't really belong in the Order of Sun, as opposed to his companions, so his tone towards the boy became much calmer, even if at first it was hard to acknowledge it. The peasant sighed, concentrating himself, and started to tell his story.  
— Yesterday, I was preparing for the fee. I had to sell my boots, which my daughter gave me as a present only a week ago, and they were bought all the way North, mind you. I was just about to close the gate, when those bandits showed up and started shaking me for money. I simply had no choice...  
— So you had to give them your money, correct?  
— Yes. And what's worse, they even smashed my house, which is pretty bad and needs renovation on its own! Those vandals... so much for "Order's Protection", haha! — he made a hysterical chuckle, throwing sarcasm and obviously letting way for his emotions to speak for hin again.  
— Calm down. Do you remember their features? How they looked like, their voices?  
— Slava, we don't have time for this, — Darg put his hand on Slava's shoulder, but was very surprised when it was shaken off in a rather rude manner.  
— If we don't, then we'll make some, — the boy answered in a very stern voice, looking his "teacher" straight in the eyes. This lasted for a short period of time, before Slava turned back to the peasant and nodded at him. — You may continue.  
— Well, they had... um... brown leather boots, I believe, and some rough sounding voices.  
— Anything else?  
— Well, they tended to use the raiders' slang a lot. Like the ones that lurk outside the walls of this city.  
— So you want to say that raiders somehow made their way inside here? — Slava rubbed his chin, thinking about the possibility.  
— That's impossible, — the Knight spoke too. — I'm usually on guard duty of city's walls at night, and I can assure you, that not even a cockroach would've made it inside without at least one of us knowing it.  
Slava stood silent for a moment. He was trying to come up with the best explanation of how raiders could've possibly breached the Order's defences and made it into the town, let alone rob somebody without attracting too much attention and get out as successfully.  
— Maybe they made their way through the sewers?  
— Sewers? — now even Knight was taken by surprise.  
— Nah, — the peasant spoke. — I know what it's like in the sewers, because I work on maintaining pipes there. They weren't smelling like shit or anything.  
— Now this is just downright weird then... — Slava said, continuing trying to find a train of thought and get it moving.  
— I agree, — the unnamed paladin spoke. — Since you are not paying the fee, you are to be detained.  
— What?! — the peasant took a step back, his eyes looking like 500 yen coins each. — D-Detain me? For what?!  
— For not paying, — Darg answered coldly. Slava looked at his teacher. He did not expect such a lack of sympathy from someone who showed it so much towards him and him alone.  
— Now wait a minute! I feel like we should investigate this. Something is definitely not right here...  
— Slava... we. Don't. Have. Time, — even Darg was starting to get irritated, making each word a separate sentence. — There are laws that every citizen of Moongaurde must follow, and we simply cannot make or allow free passes like that to just everybody.  
— But... if all we do is jail people for not paying and allow raiders to roam our towns and cities robbing people like that, then what kind of protectors are we?  
— Finally, someone in your Order who actually makes sense! — the peasant couldn't hold back a smile of relief. He would clinge to Slava's every word now, since he was the only one protecting him at the time being.  
— You know... — the Knight spoke. — Now I'm wondering too. How the heck did they get through outside patrols, wall guard, and inner patrols and did it again on their way out?  
— Well, getting out wouldn't be too difficult, — Slava spoke. — Through the sewers, and then, smell or not, through private fields and into the forest. It's the problem of getting in, though...  
— I'm really sorry, Slava, but... I must ask of you to detain that person, — Darg spoke after letting out a sigh. When the boy opened his mouth to try and deny his words, he cut him off preemptively. — That is an order. As a squire, you must obey the orders given to you by a paladin.  
Slava frowned. He didn't have anything against chain of command, he hated when it was abused to put innocent people in jail like that.  
— If you are asking me to put that person into jail, then I cannot perform such task, paladin Darg, — he spoke in a very stern voice, crossing his arms on his light chest plate with a symbol of sun on it. The peasant and their squadmates looked at him. It was the first time a squire disobeyed a direct order from someone higher than him. Slava looked at everyone else, his eyes filled with determination to fight 'till he is either dead or comatosed.  
Darg wanted to reach for his sword, but his inner consciousness wouldn't let him just cut a young soul down like that.  
— Besides... — Slava remembered something. — You showed so much empathy towards me, taking me in the Order, helping me grow there... what's with the sudden lack of it now?  
— I... Laws are laws, Slava. And they have to be followed to the last, — his tone reminded the boy of his father when he would do something bad and his father would be teaching him life and not to do that again.  
— Paladin Darg, I ask that you give the boy a chance. You never know what he might find out, — other paladin consoled him.  
Darg sighed yet again.  
— Fine. do whatever you want. I'll give you two days, then we're detaining the person you're trying to protect so much. Deal? — he gave Slava a hand.  
— Deal, — Slava spoke and shook Darg's hand, trying to squeeze it as hard as possible.  
— Alright then. I shall go and collect the rest of the fees, anyone with me?  
The answer to his question was silence.  
Darg turned his back on the group and walked off deeper into the streets, alone.  
— By Holy Sands... how did you manage to convince Darg himself to walk away? — the peasant looked really shocked.  
— Now is not the time to chit-chat. We need to think of what we could possibly do in our investigation right now, and for a total investigation we have only 48 hours, — paladin spoke. Any variants?  
— You know, penetrating a wall seems really fishy to me, — the Knight spoke. — I shall go and check whether someone got bribed or not.  
— Best of luck, — Slava waved to the Knight who was now walking away too.  
— Only you and me now... — paladin spoke. His face was always covered with a helmet, for some reason.  
— And a victim, — the boy pointed at the peasant.  
— H-Hey, I have a name, you know!  
— Mind sharing with us?  
— Hmph. I thought everybody in this part of town knew me well already. Folks call me "Old Joe", but I'm not sure why "Joe", because my true name is Ferris. Maybe because of my daughter, Joalinne.  
— Hm... what can you tell us about the attack?  
— What else? I got hit in the dark, all my money taken from me, and my house vandalised.  
— Where it happened exactly, features of their faces, anything strange you might have noticed on them?..  
— It happened right here, — Ferris pointed at the point just near the gate. Slava immediately got on his knee and started inspecting. sure enough, one golden coin was found.  
— Probably got dropped by raiders amidst the dark, — the paladin concluded.  
— That may be it... mh, if only it wasn't a road made from stone!  
— What's wrong?  
— We could've at least known how their traces look like and probably track them down.  
— Hey, what's that there, then? — paladin pointed at the small strip of ground between the road and a fencing with an obvious sign of someone stepping on it not too long ago.  
— Huh? — Slava turned and noticed a trace. Yes, it looked wide and... flat? The foot didn't have any sort of recognizable print. It was just a flattened surface, with a small hole just near it.  
— Interesting... — the paladin said, examining the trace himself.  
— What do you mean?  
— See that little hole near the footprint?  
— Yes...  
— That is probably the sharpened piece of a paladin's boot, that's attached to it.  
— But why would it be there? Besides, I didn't see such things on Darg. Nor you.  
— It is attached to the boots of ones who ride horses. To make them speed up with just a small twitch of the leg.  
— Ohh, like cowboys?  
— Who are cowboys?  
— Nevermind...  
— So, we have a sharpened piece... you suspect it could be a paladin's boot?  
The paladin made a heavy step on that ground himself and then performed a small comparison.  
— I'm not suspecting... I know for sure that that's paladin's boot.  
— Night patrol?  
— Why would night patrol be trying to shake down someone as Ferris? Especially right before the fee collection.  
— Now that I think of it... hey, Ferris!  
— Yeah? — the peasant, who'd been doing stuff around his garden stopped his work for a bit.  
— C'mere, we have a couple of questions.  
— O-Okay... — he put his tools down and walked over to the members of the Order of Sun, who were looking at something interesting on the ground. — Did you find an underground hole?  
— No, I want to ask you something.  
— Shoot, — he shrugged.  
— You told us your attackers were wearing leather brown boots, right?  
— Correct-o.  
— How come this footprint here is exactly a paladin's boot?  
— P-Paladin's boot? You think that?..  
— No, not yet, — the paladin cut him off and got up to talk to Ferris.  
— Well, I don't exactly know what they were wearing, I just... noticed general details about them. Maybe one of them could've been wearing such a boot.  
— Would it make sense? — Slava turned his head to the paladin, who put his arm to his helmet's chin.  
— Well, not exactly. That piece tends to spin a lot and usually rustles a lot when you walk. It was made only for constantly riding horses.  
— Now that you mention it, I do believe their arguing about the noise they made with "those boots". At the moment I was thinking that maybe they screwed up in their plan somewhere and were talking about my boots, — now Ferris was thinking too.  
— Do you remember rustling?  
— Well, yeah, but it sounded like armor - quite intimidating and scary. So I didn't even try to struggle.  
— Then that's settled, — the paladin concluded. — They made their way into the town as civilians, dressed in light clothes, smuggled some weaponry in, and used this rustling piece as a way of making the victim think they are dressed up in heavy armor.  
— But how did they get it then?  
— Paladins riding horses are especially vulnerable after hitting their first enemy, mostly because of their spear. But seeing that there's been no alternative yet... — the paladin shrugged.  
— I see, — Slava nodded. — So they are very clever.  
— Very clever indeed. So what else should we do now? — the paladin asked.  
— U-Umm... can I return to tending my garden? — Ferris awkwardly butted in.  
— Sure, you've been as useful to us as you possibly could, and we are grateful. Carry on.  
— Please don't let them detain me...  
— Don't worry, I won't. Even if it costs me my life.  
Ferris wanted to say something, but quickly turned away and walked back to his spot.  
— My question is still unanswered, — the paladin reminded of himself.  
— Huh? Oh, yeah, I think we should go around the neighborhood and ask people. Maybe they've seen anything.  
— Hm. That's actually a good idea. Should we split?  
— No, that won't be necessary. Come on, let's do the neighbors first, then that tavern on the other side of that street.  
— Whatever you wish.  
They walked to the nearest house to Ferris'. Slava gently knocked on the door. It opened, revealing them a kind-looking old woman, who smiled when she saw who stood before her.  
— Oh, it's you! S-Sorry, I couldn't have known, l-let me get my fee...  
— Actually, we have something else to talk with you about.  
— And what would that be?  
Slava pointed his arm at the inside house and nodded, asking for an invitation to come in.  
— Oh, where are my manners! Do come in, please.  
The inside of the house smelled of cinnamon-butterscotch pie and caramel-scented tea. It all made for a wonderful aroma, and combined with the house's decorations, it all gave a very good feeling of coziness.  
After some time, when paladin and squire positioned themselves in the main hall, the old lady gave both of them a cup of tea which was practically steaming hot, and a small leather bag which was a bit heavy because of coins.  
— Help yourselves, protectors. Now, what is it that you wanted to talk with me about?  
— Do you know of your neighbor, Ferris?  
— Ferris? Ah! You must mean "Old Joe". Yes, I know him quite well. His life was one of hardships and danger, and now he just tries to have a normal calm life. Too bad his daughter was born with that wish for adventuring his young self had. They barely even meet now, and if they do, they usually quarrel with each other... — the lady sighed, putting her hands on her lap in disappointment.  
— Sounds like you really care for them, — Slava poured some tea into the saucer aristocrat-style and took a sip.  
— Oh, it's just my character, I guess. "Care for everyone", but now I can only care about my grandson...  
— I can relate, — Slava spoke again, dropping some sugar into the tea. — Anyway, back to the topic.  
— Yes?  
— Do you know what happened to Fe- "Old Joe" yesterday night?  
— Something happened? — she looked surprised. — Oh... I believe I couldn't have known, because I was attending my friend's ninetieth birthday.  
— "Old Joe" got attacked by raiders outside of his house and robbing him of all his money, therefore not letting pay the Fee.  
— Oh my... Raiders? Outside his house? That's... that's simply impossible! I thought the Order was very serious about protecting us, and that our walls are impenetrable!  
— The facts speak for themselves though. And now we need to get to the bottom of this.  
— I-I'm sorry, I can't be of much help: I returned home only by today's morning, the rest of the time I spent in another part of town, — the old woman looked really-really worried now.  
— Calm down, miss. We understand, — Slava took another sip from a saucer. — But now we have one small favor to ask of you.  
— Y-Yes?  
— Could you not spread the news just yet? We do not know who the raiders are, and rumors may potentially alert them and be more cautious. That would make our task of finding them out more difficult.  
— To me, — the paladin spoke. — It's not the problem of raiders themselves. Rather, why'd they even need to get into the city's walls only to rob Old Joe.  
— Oh my! Did they rob anyone else?!  
— Not that we've heard of incidents like that. Everyone paid their fee normally, so I suspect that it was only Old Joe who was their victim.  
— My, my... life just can't leave that poor man alone... — she lowered her head in sadness.  
— Don't worry. We will make sure that the criminals are found out and exposed for the whole city to see.  
— I-I sure hope so... oh, I need to take my potions...  
— We'll be going then, — Slava and paladin got up from their armchairs and started heading towards the exit.  
— Going? So soon?  
— Unfortunately, we have a very strict time schedule, so we cannot spend our time any longer.  
— But... the tea...  
— Don't worry. We'll visit you for tea sometime later.  
— O-Okay... see you later, then!  
— Goodbye.  
Paladin and squire exited the house, door closing gently behind them.  
— Well, this gave us nothing but some tea, — the paladin noted, obviously smiling. It was seen even through the helmet.  
— And you're only happy, aren't you? — Slava chuckled. — Let's check the other neighbor.  
They approached the other house, this time the opposite side of Ferris' house than that old woman's house.  
Slava knocked, as usual. The door opened to reveal an angry looking teen. One or two years younger than Slava, at best.  
— What are you doing here? I thought we paid you the fine?  
— First, it's called "fee", — Slava spoke calmly. — Second, we would like to have a tet-a-tet with your parents.  
The teen's eyes became wide for a moment... and then he suddenly tried to shut the door. Luckily, the paladin already predicted that and put his metal booted foot between the door and its frame. Slava gave full way to paladin, and then it was no problem forcing the little boy to open the door.  
— What's with the sudden reaction? — asked Slava in a suspicious tone.  
— Look, if it's about that rich kid I happened to throw into a pile of horse fertilizer, then it wasn't me, I swear!  
— What? — Slava giggled. Paladin couldn't hold a chuckle in, too.  
— Wait... you're not here for that?  
— The Order is not influenced by rich people other than their increased amount of money they have to pay on the fee collection, — the paladin explained. — Although you pulled a nice one, with that rich boy, kid.  
— You saw that?!  
— Definitely did, — Paladin laughed.  
— Damn it Girgi, who is it this... — an angry young-looking woman came out of what presumably was kitchen, and immediately dropping the pot she was holding. — ...time... — her legs started to tremble.  
— Before you start, we're not here for what your kid did yesterday, or not because you underpaid your fee, — Slava said in as much consoling tone as possible.  
— You are? Oh, thank God. Then why are you here?  
— Do you know of your neighbor, "Old Joe"?  
— Well, just about anybody who lived in this neighborhood for longer than a week knows about him. Such a gentleman, but lives such a poor life... what of him?  
— He got attacked by raiders last night and robbed of some of his possessions.  
Woman's eyes widened just like the old lady's.  
— R-Raiders? Here? In this part of city? — the woman covered her mouth with one hand.  
— Unfortunately, yes. Did you hear or see anything weird or odd that night?  
— I-I don't believe so...  
— Well, actually, some people ca-  
— Girgi, shut up and go to your room, now! — the woman looked scared, maybe that's why she was so nervous.  
The kid only sighed in irritation and headed upstairs.  
— A-Anyway... nobody of particular interest came here last night. Nor did I hear anything. N-Now, if you would be so kind as to clear yourselves out, if you don't have any questions?..  
— What's with the sudden change in attitude? — Slava asked, looking suspiciously at the woman.  
— You aren't hiding anything from us, are you? — the paladin spoke, taking a big step towards the woman.  
— You know, usually being identified as someone who helped someone commit a crime gets people into prison.  
— GET. OUT!!! — the woman screamed at the top of her lungs and was just about to launch a pot she picked up from the floor when she noticed that there was nobody around. She sighed, brushing some of her tears that happened to show from her eyes. She locked the door tightly and went back to her usual daily routine.  
When his mother returned to the kitchen, Girgi, being a little brat he is, quietly got out of his room and decided to explore the place where a squire and a paladin just were. Nothing of interest was found, as they didn't leave anything behind them. But he was interested in the case. Their neighbor got robbed, someone came to them, with whom his mother talked for a long time... this surely got his little head intrigued. That's why he got out the window and decided to follow the couple for a while to learn more.  
— Well, that was unnecessarily rude, — said Slava after he heard the sound of door locking.  
— Yeah... did you catch what was that kid saying?  
— Huh?  
— I think he meant that someone came to them in the middle of the night. Just when the crime was taking place. Strange coincidence, don't you think?  
— What's the catch here?  
— The catch is, is that we may have been lied to by these neighbors all along. What if they got "paid off" to stay shut, so to speak? And now after we come and ask these questions, they just think of some lies. I mean, a person living up to 90 years in Moongaurde? Only a few do that.  
— Oh! Now that does make sense. But what if we come asking, and they ask for proof?  
The paladin's train of thought was put to a stop. He really didn't think of any material proof to back up his theory. So they stood there silently on the street, thinking about it, when they suddenly were greeted by a familiar child's voice.  
— Hello there, oh great protectors!  
Slava cringed from being called that. The paladin didn't react.  
— Huh? Hello... — Slava turned to the boy that just approached them. — You are?..  
— Girgi, the boy from the house you just exited.  
— Oh. Hello, Girgi. What business do you have with us?  
— Actually, I've been listening to your conversation for a while. And I can be the proof you need for what paladin suggested.  
— Wait. Do you-  
— Yes. Yesterday, I overheard my mom talking with some people with... rough sounding voices, I think. It was pretty dark outside, but when my mom tried to close the door on them at first, I noticed a brown boot blocking the way. They gave her a small leather bag, and told her to do something, to which she just nodded.  
— Small leather bag, you say... — Slava immediately turned his attention to the bag that the old lady gave them. It heaved with coins and was definitely different in weight than the standard fee in this part of city. Even paladin confirmed it. — Alright. You're going to be our living proof. Okay? We're going to go to that house over there, and when I ask you to "drop the bomb", you'll tell your story to her.  
— Sounds exciting! Let's go! — Girgi almost jumped and ran towards the house squire and paladin were headed to.  
When they arrived he was already "tired of waiting", to which Slava just smiled and knocked on the door again.  
But the old lady didn't open the door this time. In fact, not even footsteps could be heard. Slava knocked more and more, but there was no answer. Eventually, the paladin got tired and simply smashed the door off the parts it was holding onto. Loud scream erupted from the second floor. It was a scream of panic. The old lady was being attacked!  
Slava unsheathed his sword and in a matter of seconds made his way to the second floor and into the room where the rumble was coming from. The sight that greeted him was not the most pleasant one...  
The old lady was stuck with a knife in her shoulder, while the killer was holding her and gripping the knife. The latter didn't expect a member of the Order of Sun to show up, so he tried to make his escape through the window, but Slava had already predicted his movement and shoo'd the harmbringer away with his sword. Then the paladin showed up and struck the killer's head with his sword's handle with such might that he lost consciousness and collapsed to the floor. Slava immediately noticed the killer's brown leather boots...  
The lady was still alive. She was breathing heavily, blood leaking from the corners of her mouth. The paladin quickly approached her, his right arm shining with white calming light. A pleasant humming occurred throughout the whole room, while the wound disappeared on their own, and the knife had no choice but to break, the healing magic making the blade which was stuck inside, turn into blood.  
— Ah... haah... I just... I just wanted to check what was going on in my grandson's room... — she spoke weakly.  
Suddenly, a wave of realization hit Slava like a pan to his head.  
— Paladin! Stay here! Guard her!  
— Okay, — paladin seemed to understand Slava, as he unsheathed his sword and barricaded the window.  
— What about me? — Girgi himself asked, his eyes and mind filling with worries.  
— Stay here! — he shouted from the first floor, almost flying out of the house.  
He couldn't be late. No. He would simply not be able to live with the shame of letting someone die under his responsibility. He had to protect them all. Even if it costed his own life.  
He saw an open window and instead of trying out with the door, jumped into the window immediately, which was easily reachable thanks to his natural height.  
— Time to pay up, — he heard a rough voice coming from the kitchen. — We told you we would be monitoring you. Instead, you just helped them. You failed us.  
— N-No, please! I-I have a kid, you can't do this to me!  
— Ha-ha! The kid will have to live with the Order, for it is it's will. Now, fare thee well, — he grinned wildly and raised a hand with knife in it, when he suddenly felt a very sharp, almost blinding pain in his chest. His breathing was obstructed now.  
The unknown killer looked down to see what was the matter, only to see the bloodied blade of the sword piercing him through. As the air left his punctured lungs, he could only let out only some sort of wheezing in a pathetic last attempt to emit a scream of pain. Slava removed the blade from his pierced foe, letting him finally bring his arms to it, and fall on his knees, then stomach, face first on the floor, leaving a small pool of blood underneath him. His head landed right near the feet of the young woman, who was now hugging herself and crying quietly. She obviously wasn't experienced in handling such stress. Slava slowly approached her and very gently took her by the shoulders. The woman looked at him with such despair in her eyes that he simply couldn't stay silent.  
— Are you okay?  
Sobbing and sniffing, she nodded. Slava lowered himself to one knee and gave her a hug.  
— Everything is going to be alright, the Ord- I am here to protect you.  
Out of desperation or out of not having a choice, she hugged him back.  
— T-Thank you... whoever you are... I...  
— Shh... It's alright. Come with me. You need to be in a more safe place than that, — Slava helped the woman up and looked at the killer. He had brown leather boots too. "Interesting..." — he thought, going out on the street and closing the door behind them.  
He led the woman into an old lady's house. Luckily, there were no more assassins, so everyone was fine. The young one was still sniffing and barely holding tears.  
— Mom! — now Girgi truly understood that this was not just a game. — Mom, what happened?  
— N-Nothing, sweetie, you shouldn't be worrying too much about it... — he tried to lie again, but Slava didn't let her.  
— Assassination attempt. The assassin is dead, — Slava spoke shortly.  
— A-Assassin? — Girgi's eyes widened. — B-But... why? Why come after mom? — the kid was about to cry as well.  
— Not only mom, but this old lady as well. I think they owe us some explanation, — paladin crossed his arms and looked at the women. It was difficult to tell how he looked at them through the helmet, but his tone sure was demanding.  
The old lady exhaled.  
— It was all... part of their plan, — she started to speak.  
— They paid us off so that we wouldn't "see or hear" any hassle outside, that might've been going on, — the young woman continued, regaining her composure quite quickly.  
— What was their reason of coming here now? — asked paladin.  
— I think they wanted those money back, because the expenses of paying off witnesses weren't expected. And so they sent a couple of guys to retrieve the money, — Slava rubbed his chin, thinking. — And yeah, there was one thing...  
— Hm?  
— The assassin I eliminated failed his task because talking was his weakness. He said that without a mother, Girgi would have to live with Order, for it was "its will" or something like that.  
— Things might've been a lot more complicated than just a simple infiltration and robbery...  
— What do you mean?  
— I... I'll tell you, but only tet-a-tet. Okay?  
— Fine, I guess.  
— What about this one? — Girgi pointed at the body of the unconscious assassin who was still lying down on the floor.  
— Let's tie him and wake him up, he might have some info for us.  
The next was done pretty quickly, especially the part with waking him up with a bucket of water. The assassin woke up coughing and spitting.  
— Uggh... who are you? Where am I?  
— Don't be trying to fool us now. We know you were here for the money you paid this old lady, and once you realized she didn't have them, tried to kill her.  
Assassin smiled, memories coming back to him.  
— Haha... even if I did, what would you do to me? Torture me? I thought the Order was higher than that, — he laughed again. He knew he was kept alive for a reason, so he wouldn't be killed just now.  
— Who are you working for? — the paladin asked in an irritated tone.  
— Screw you, Tillas, — he laughed again. Paladin gave him a slap on the cheek.  
— So you know my name. Interesting.  
— Yeah, so-  
— Wait, — Slava suddenly realized.  
— What? — Tillas turned to the squire. The latter just approached the tied up assassin and ripped his mask off.  
— Oww! — shouted the "assassin". — Have new members not got any manners nowadays?  
— My god... — Tillas said in a quiet shocked voice. — It's Irrek!  
— Irrek?  
— He's a paladin in our Order too!  
Everyone who was in the room fell into shocked silence.  
— So my suspicions were correct, after all...  
— What are you talking about? — the assassin asked while angrily staring the paladin down.  
— It should be of none concern to you, worm, — Paladin made sure to say the last word with a little extra salt.  
Suddenly, a new figure appeared in the doorway. It was that Knight.  
— Hey, I have some news! Turns out that... — he immediately quieted down after seeing the scene that unfolded before him. He saw Irrek too, who smiled even wider seeing the Knight.  
— Sure, bring the whole part of the Order I know, why don't ya!  
— Irrek? — the Knight asked, shocked.  
— Yes, Knight Dilan. It is, in fact, Irrek. He was caprtured in an assassination attempt of this old woman, — Tillas answered.  
— Mind bringing me up to speed?  
Slava sighed and retold him everything that had occured in the past two hours.  
— Whoa... and I only happened to learn of some suspicious cargo that may have resembled weapon parts. And then I learned for whom they were made.  
— Who?  
— Apparently, for the Main Elder of the Order of Sun.  
— That was clearly a forgery, — Slava said, refusing to believe that someone so high like that would organise such small smuggling ordeal.  
— I tried to argue, too, but the documents looked fine to me. And believe you me, I checked them thoroughly.  
— Looks like I'll have to talk to someone once we get back to our HQ... — Tillas said, rubbing his chin.  
— But... we can't just leave witnesses here, can we? — Slava said.  
— Of course, who knows how many assasins are bound to come? — the Knight asked.  
The room fell silent as everyone turned to Irrek.  
— H-Hey, don't stare at me like that! I may know what we planned for these assassinations, but not what they planned if we were to fail!  
— And why is that? — Slava asked.  
— Because we obviously weren't supposed to, stupid.  
— Alright... — Slava ignored the insult and rubbed his forehead. — Knight Dilan, take Irrek and expose him to the Order. You can take old lady with you as a proof that he was the assassin, or use that knife.  
The Knight nodded and after easily putting Irrek on the shoulder, left the house.  
— Tillas, you go back to HQ and confirm whatever theories you might be having regarding this case. Please report to me tomorrow morning.  
— Sounds logical. I'll do it. But what about you?  
— I shall stay here and guard the witnesses, in case there are more assassins to come.  
— Alright then. Even though I shouldn't be taking orders from a squire... I trust that under your leadership we'll find this whole thing out. Can't wait for the public trial to start.  
— B-Be careful what you wish for! — the old lady sounded scared once she heard "trial", but Slava paid no mind to it.  
— Alright. Good luck to you! — Slava said to leaving Tillas, getting a goodbye wave in return.  
After that, he turned his attention back to women and one child.  
— Are there enough beds here?  
— I-I can sleep with Girgi in one bed... — the young woman said.  
— Not that I mind, — the old lady shrugged and smiled. — Feel free to use my house any way you want.  
— Thank you, miss?..  
— Rennica. Ms. Rennica.  
— Thank you, Ms. Rennica.  
— You're welcome.  
Slava barricaded the door with a heavy looking cupboard, making a small gap so that he could fight with his sword in case someone decided to enter.  
Night was approaching, and Slava was getting ready for whatever that might've come for them...  
...  
Tillas spent this night talking with another knight, one of his friends, who, instead of fighting, usually handled the paperwork.  
— ...so it's true? Order of Sun is somehow involved with this "thing"?  
— Yes, I do believe so. Irrek is our living proof. Even if he killed himself, we still have too much witnesses that can say that Irrek was an assassin, and they are being guarded as of right now.  
— I still wonder why would our Main Elder stoop so low as to organise a small smuggling operation?  
— My guess is that he didn't want to give those "raiders" equipment directly from the Order's arsenal, thus alerting the Arsenal Keeper.  
— Oh, that makes sense. So... what's this squire you mentioned before?  
— Remember that boy who got brought here by Darg? He means well, and he acts just the same way. I hope he doesn't fail everyone's expectations, or even our own on the Trial.  
— Trial? You're seriously going to go through with it?  
— I can't live in "Protective" Order knowing it commits things like that. And you must be tired of constantly being silent, no?  
— No... I mean, yes. I feel like I really want to say it now, and without you, I would've probably gone and done it, and got myself killed without basic proof that you and I have managed to dig up over these years.  
— See, it all works out. Now let's go, we can't let the librarian know what we were doing in this part of the archives for so long.  
The couple sneaked out of the archives, going past already sleeping librarian, and went to their rooms to get some rest. Tomorrow sure was going to be difficult...  
...  
Slava woke up when it was supposed to be lunch normally - he didn't sleep first half of the night, but then he kind of... blacked out. To his relief, the witnesses were still unharmed and safe. He breathed a sigh of relief.  
But the calm wasn't supposed to last for long, as someone rushed up the stairs, which woke everyone up completely. Very soon, the door was being banged upon like a person was in a very big rush.  
— Who is this? — asked Slava, loudly unsheathing his sword.  
— It's me, Knight Dilan. I have something to tell you!  
First, Slava inspected, whether it was Dilan himself. When his paranoia went away, he moved the cupboard away and let the knight in. He was breathing heavily.  
— Jeez, you look like you just went through Order's passing exams again. What's wrong? — Slava asked.  
— Central square... Trial... quickly, get over there!  
Everyone started packing up and dressing immediately. Except Slava - he waited for everyone to finish, and then headed as quick as possible to the main square.  
Most of Moongaurde was here already. They looked at the ones who came and gave way to them.  
— And so, witnesses and a helper for Tillas' side arrived, — the Main Observer concluded. After that, a green barrier surrounded them all, dividing them into two half-spherical territories.  
— Wait, how does the Trial work? — asked Slava.  
— The trial will end in one side dying, depending on who's arguments will be most convincing. If there are no more questions, the Trial shall begin... NOW! — the Observer said, looking down at the scene unfolding before him, and made three hits with a small wooden hammer.  
— So what was the reason we got called here for trial, anyway? — the person with long white beard and very fancy looking robes asked, looking obviously irritated.  
— You know all too well, why you got called here, "Governor". And you too, "Elder" — Tillas pointed at each of them respectively making sure he said their names with a little bit of extra salt.  
— Slava?! How did you get in here? — on the other side of the green half-sphere surrounding them was Darg.  
— I went through with investigation, — Slava answered coldly, crossing his gauntleted arms on his chestplate. Now, Darg wasn't able to see at least a little bit of sympathy in the boy's eyes. They were rivals now. Either of them was going to die here.  
— I have reasons to suspect that our Governor and Elder are working with Northern Kingdom's demons! — Tillas said, making the crowd gasp in shock.  
— And what reasons would those be? — the Elder was crossing his arms, looking completely unfazed by the accusation.  
— First: missing prisoners. Every month or so, we miss from four to eight prisoners! Reports from Moongaurde's jail prove that.  
— So? What relevance do these prisoners have? Maybe they could've been let out. — Darg asked Tillas, challenging him in word combat.  
— The fact that they were all sentenced for life, and that they suddenly turn up "missing". That forms the main question, — Tillas looked at the Governor. — Where do they go?  
The Governor pulled his collar, to let some steam out, but under the hot sun it didn't really help him much.  
— Th-They get relocated to other prisons, where there might've been jailbreaks, in order to prevent them from thinking of escaping, because of their constantly changing environment.  
— Even if it's true, how do we know they are there? — Slava spoke. — You'd need to provide us a report saying that they got relocated and are now in another prison.  
— Who even are you? I don't have to prove anything to you! — the Governor was letting himself get cornered so easily... or was it just a trap?.. Either way, Slava, Tillas, and whoever were on their side, knew that they had to be careful.  
— What if we said that there's no a report system established between prisons? — Darg answered. Slava was stopped at his full speed, but his train of thoughts wasn't completely crashed, as a Knight interfered.  
— That's impossible. Every prison has connection with each other through papers, in order to let each other know if they capture or kill any jailbreakers. As a person who works with papers and papers alone, I can confirm Slava's argument.  
— Even if they are missing, how can you relate it to your accusations?  
— You sacrifice them. Plain and simple, — Tillas spoke in a stern, but very confident voice. The crowd gasped again, whispers and quiet ramblings could be heard. That's why when they're gone, nobody ever hears from them since. Besides, it's much easier to get rid of the prisoner than a citizen of a town. You made one fatal slip, when you tried to do the latter.  
— Huh? — the Governor and the Elder now both looked shocked.  
— You tried to make "raiders", which were actually members of the Order of Sun in disguise, rob "Old Joe" - a poor person, who would be missed only by his daughter who's almost constantly in some far-away lands - and make him miss paying the fee, thus jailing him and providing a new sacrifice, — Tillas continued. The crowd's grumbling became louder. Ferris himself, shocked, put his hand to his mouth. He hadn't even the slightest idea of such thing happening to him.  
— Now hold on. How can you say so boldly that they were paladins? — Darg, not believing his ears, asked. He looked very shocked and taken completely by surprise.  
— Hmph, — Tillas victoriously grinned, even though it wasn't visible through the helmet. — I'll let my friend Slava here, explain.  
— Eh... yeah, those were paladins in disguise. Firstly, we found a footstep that matched exactly a paladin's armor boot with a horse-motivating sharpened piece. Secondly, they were all dressed in the same thing, which means their gear was mass-produced somewhere. And Knight Dilan can name you all the places where they were all made, and they involved the name of the Main Elder as the primary client.  
— But-  
— Not only that, we also have captured one of two assassins that were sent to get the part of money that was used to pay off the witnessess. Isn't that right?  
The women nodded violently, along with the kid.  
— See? Basic greed was the one thing that failed you. Should've left those bags alone.  
— How do you know that those assassins belonged to the Order of Sun? — the Governor asked.  
Slava laughed in response.  
— By asking that you already admit that there is a possibility of that happening, hahaha! But now, if you want to be serious, one of the assassins who was threatening to kill the young one there... eh...  
— Rosa.  
— Miss Rosa here, he said that he'd take the kid with him because such was the will of the Order. And the other one turned out to be Irrek.  
The crowd gasped. Words like "our best spearman!" and "how could this be?" ran through the people.  
The Governor, the Elder, and Darg stood silent, unable to say anything.  
— As I see it, — Slava decided to conclude, — You wanted Ferris to go to jail in order to get his piece of land for your own private needs, and get him sacrificed at the same time, getting two birds with one stone. But you didn't expect your hitsquad to be smart enough to try and pay off the witnesses, and once you learnt of that, you couldn't pay the whole sum to everyone who participated, and sent assassins to get these money, but they failed because of us. And as a result, you have no sacrifice, and no money.  
Slava crossed his arms again and smiled victoriously, watching how the Governor's and Elder's faces were becoming red and twisted with rage and hatred, hearing how the crowd was now practically screaming for those people to get executed immediately. The People was angry, and the only way to calm it down was with executions. Darg's look was empty. He trusted the wrong people this whole time... the law was all that mattered to him his whole life, and he dared not to disobey it. But this kid... he went against the rules and exposed such a truth in front of everyone... he really should've went with Slava.  
— All you can say right now, is what demon do you worship, — added Tillas. — Although I wouldn't really like to hear it.  
The Governor suddenly took out a knife and cut his wrist a bit, making the blood show and the crowd shut up for a minute. His eyes suddenly glowed red, and he started spouting some nonsense on Latin, the only word from which Slava was able to get was "Cusuba".  
With a sudden flash, right above the green sphere, a succubus appeared seemingly out of nowhere.  
— Ooah, is this time for another sacri- oh... — she looked down at the crowd of people below her, and then with another, louder "oh!" noticed the green sphere. She immediately flew into the sphere like the rules didn't even matter to her, and approached the Governor.  
— So, you finally got yourself caught, huh? And by whom? None other than your friend's "Order of Sun", — she laughed. — Pathetic.  
— Hey, it were your insatiable appetites that got me into this situation! You said yourself if you didn't get a sacrifice you would destroy this town completely!  
The succubus now went into a fit of hysterical laughter, which seemed really out of place for a situation like this and after learning of such a revelation.  
— Hahaha, and you truly believed this? That I would destroy the only source of food be it reliable or not?! By all demons of Hell, you're such an idiot, hahahaha! — the succubus even had to clutch her stomach in order to not burst from laughter.  
The Governor's face was now shocked and full of despair.  
— So it was all... just a big lie?.. — his look became as empty as Darg's was several moments ago.  
— I expected you and your friend to be total pushovers, but not to a such degree! Hahaha... haah... — her laughter seemed to be dying down. After a moment of awkward silence, and when she finally calmed down, she straightened herself up, showing off her posture and "hot" parts of her human-like body. — So who won?  
— I think you can see it for yourself. You're a demon, after all, you have the power to control time, — Darg spoke. His eyes were now constantly looking down, his hair covering the higher part of his face.  
— Oh right, thanks for reminder... — she went into a one-second trans, by putting a finger to her temple and concentrating a bit. — Alright, I'm back. Hope I didn't keep you waiting. Looks like that kid totally destroyed you both, huh? Hehehe... — she pointed at Slava.  
— Actually, it wasn't me who even started the trial... I just made a little speech and a couple of arguments. The one doing the destroying was Tillas and his Knight friend.  
— Still, you delivered a finishing blow to these three, and I shall give you the right to choose how do you want me to execute them.  
The crowd livened up after the word "execute", it even started pushing onto the green sphere a bit. Slava looked into faces of each one of them. Governor's was full of despair and fear. Elder's was full of pointless rage but he still quietly admitted his defeat. And Darg... looking at Darg was most painful for the young squire, especially when he was in a broken state of mind, completely accepting his defeat. He was in despair, so he did what he could best according to his soldier training - accept the defeat and face the embarassing execution.  
The whole square was silent. Just what was the boy going to come up with? What kind of violent punishment for worshipping a demon would follow for the Governor, Elder, and Darg for supporting them both? Even the succubus got intrigued, as she tried to read through the motions of his face, to try and predict, what he would say. He opened his mouth, and the whole square pushed against a sphere a bit more. But then he closed it, putting his hand to the chin and thinking again. He only had one shot at this. There wouldn't be a second time. He felt the pressure on his back, and realizing that real human lives now depended solely on his decision was like a hydraulic press to a lead ball, mercilessly crushing it and twisting it into a flattened pancake. He felt tears form at the corner of his eyes. He quickly brushed him off and went back to thinking.  
— Well? — the succubus was playing with the tip of her own tail out of boredom. — I'm intrigued enough, as well as the crowd, don't you think?..  
Slava was silent for five more minutes, before he opened his mouth and said:  
— I have decided, — his words echoing through a completely silent square, awaiting for his decision.  
— Well? Well-well-well-well-well? — the succubus jumped on her place a bit.  
— I shall show them mercy.  
The whole crowd went mad, but after the Observer calmed everyone down, he asked:  
— Why mercy?  
— On certain conditions.  
— Oh? — Cusuba raised her brow.  
— Governor and Elder forfeit any demon-worshipping item they may have, be it coin, painting, or amulet, take as much as their hands can carry and forbid them from ever entering Moongaurde... and let Darg be fully cleared of any suspicion.  
— W-What?! I'd rather be dead! — the Governor shouted, ripping the hair on his head.  
— Ahh, I understand, — the succubus giggled. — Punishment through mercy. So they'll have to live with their failures and sins haunting them for the rest of their lives, — she smiled widely.  
— Not exactly the way I'd put it...  
— Very well, I shall carry out your decision, be it right or not. You had plenty'a time to think it over, after all, — with a snap of her fingers, the green sphere disappeared, and a small wooden box appeared right before Slava.  
— Sorry, couldn't bring you over the statue of me and some paintings - they just looked too good there in the Governor's office. Instead, here's his amulet he used to bring me over, and the box he kept this amulet in. Purely for aesthetic reasons, — the succubus gave him a flirty smile and giggled.  
— ...okay. Where will the Elder and Governor go to?  
— Oh, just outside this city's gates. Not directly into a raiders' camp at least, hehe, — Cusuba giggled.  
— Fine.  
— Well, I'll be off then! See you! — she smiled and with a flash, disappeared, along with Elder and Governor, who, supposedly, were teleported outside town with some of their belongings.  
The green sphere disappeared. The only one standing out of the opposing force of the debates was Darg. He didn't believe he actually was shown mercy in a situation like this. He could not believe what he was seeing or hearing anymore.  
The crowd was just about to walk away on their usual business, when a question ran through it.  
— Wait, wait, who will be the next Elder and the Governor!  
The answer followed soon:  
— Obviously, Slava! Just look how he handled the whole situation!  
Thq squire sighed, but smiled.  
— Unfortunately, I am unfit for running something. Therefore, I'll let two of my friends - paladin Tillas and paladin Darg decide the roles between each other.  
— What about you, though? — Darg asked him, the surprised look still on his face.  
Slava stood silent for a minute, and then spoke.  
— I will learn the basics of paladin healing magic, while also practice my sword combat a bit, and then... head out, I guess.  
— All alone?  
— I'm not the type of guy to have anything against it, — he shrugged. — Now come on. I haven't eaten anything since morning... — he started slowly making his way to the Order's Common House.  
Today sure was a hard day.


	3. A New Companion and a Start of a New Road.

Life has not changed much in Moongaurde, even after the discovery made by the young Squire Slava. Former Paladin Tillas has been elected as the new Governor, and Darg, despite his efforts to refuse, became the new Elder of the Southern chapter of the Order of Sun. With support both from Slava and Darg’s comrades, he eventually settled in and started running things while also actively cooperating with the Governor.  
Slava himself had gained huge popularity all over Moongaurde, and even more when he took care of the exiled previous Governor and Elder by finding them a small hut to live in, just near a huge wall that marked the border of the city. People have given him the nickname “Merciful”, and he was starting to get recognized in a lot of places, which usually led to something “on the house” as a gratitude. Slava didn’t think much of it, except that he was a little embarrassed that he might be over-praised for what he’s done. He has been staying in Moongaurde for about a second week now, doing nothing but studying paladin ways of using healing magic, and practicing sword combat. This whole trial affair, along with people’s accounts of how the investigation actually went, made the Order consider promoting Slava to the rank of Knight, which was eventually done, and pretty soon the boy had to get used to the heavier but more protective equipment, a standard-issue for any Knight of the Order. He stayed true to his original sword though, not willing to change it for anything else, same as for the shield.  
Right now he was sitting in a small pub, drinking some non-alcoholic juice-like orange-colored beverage that seemed to really please his throat. It was very refreshing and tasty, and he just couldn’t get enough of it. He received a big money award for becoming “a hero of the city”, so the boy didn’t have to worry about spending too much. If anything, members of the Order even had a 10% discount on everything at every vendor’s.  
The atmosphere of the pub wasn’t anything out of the ordinary - a relaxing piece of music was being played on the little stage with a piano on it. That way, everybody in the pub could enjoy the music. The boy let out a tired groan and dug his face in his arms, feeling his eyelids close all by themselves.  
— Something wrong? — the bartender asked, while tending to a glass left on the counter not long ago by some other customer.  
— Yeah… — Slava put his head cheek-first on his arm, studying his half-filled glass with a bored look.  
— If you’re feeling tired, maybe you should get some sleep.  
— No, it’s not that… I’m just… hesitant to leave.  
— Like, you’ve grown to the city?  
— No, this world itself as a whole, you know? During my archive studies I found a lot of particularly interesting stuff about the Kingdoms on each sides of this Continent. And I feel like exploring, but at the same time I’m worried about what is happening back home. My parents have probably put the whole town on alert with me being missing, — the boy smiled, remembering the care his mother always used to provide to him, even if tended to go “over the board” a bit too often. He still loved her and didn’t want to have her stressed about him so much.  
— I see, — the bartender nodded understandingly. — I’ve come long ways to reach Moongaurde. To be exact, North, same as you. Left my family with a “I’m gonna go get a drink” line and never been back since. I was very young then, and wanted to explore kingdoms too. Seen my share of battles, scandals, political intrigues… even managed to confirm some rumors for myself, but nobody believes me, — he smiled. — Typical.  
— Well if you weren’t such a bull’itter, then maybe someone *would* take you up for your word! — a loud, obviously drunk voice erupted from the opposite side of the counter to where Slava was currently sitting.  
The bartender skipped an insult right past his ears and turned to whoever said that.  
— Say, Kilm. How many drinks have you taken already? It certainly can’t be bad for your finances. And now that you started trash-talking me, you’ll get an additional “moral compensation” percent added to the cost of your drinks.  
— Ah, screw you… I was done with yous anyway… — he tried to get up, but his legs sort of cancelled on him and he fell on the floor, immediately falling asleep. The music still went on, the guard quietly taking the unconscious body out on the street, and everybody acted like nothing out of the ordinary was happening.  
— So, yeah. Something along those lines, — the bartender took Kilm’s glass and started tending to it.  
— Interesting. Uh, what rumors did you manage to confirm?  
The bartender changed in his face and leaned closer to Slava, signaling him to do the same.  
— Well, I’ve seen the Underground with my very own two eyes.  
— Underground? What’s “Underground”? — Slava was clueless what it meant, so he obviously went for such question, not realizing that the music stopped and everybody turned their attention to them. The bartender immediately noticed that and with a subtle disappointment in his sigh, leaned away from the boy, returning to his business.  
— As far as I know, a place where all this hellspawn like demons and succubuses come from. Nobody’s been able to confirm the existence of such Kingdom… yet. But if the demons exist, then the Underground should too, right? It’s just a rumor though, so I wouldn’t advise you pay too much attention to it.  
Only after the bartender turned away from him and the music had started playing again did the Slava realize that he’d touch the topic that shouldn’t be discussed like that in public. He sighed in disappointment from his own cluelessness and downed his glass, before leaving it on the counter and slowly heading to exit - it was starting to get dark outside, and his night senses combat training was scheduled for tonight.  
He didn’t even make ten steps out of the pub, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see quite a young woman with long light-blue hair organized into a beautiful hairstyle. If it were in his own world, Slava would assume that this is some sort of cosplayer standing in front of him. The woman also wore very light looking armor, with colors like white and blue being the more dominant ones. Front armor plate, which covered the chest and the stomach, was decorated with small golden strips, which looked shiny even now, when the sun was just setting. Her neck was decorated with a necklace with all sorts of beautiful-looking jewelry, from simple brilliants to rubies and to a big green emerald in the middle. He also noticed some weird-looking stick poking out from behind her back, which looked like the Moon in its “C” shape, but in reverse and with something like an emerald, which looked similar to the one on her necklace, in the middle.  
— H-Hello? Can I ask you something? — she asked shyly, not looking directly into the boy’s eyes. The moment Slava heard her voice he could immediately tell he was going to like her *a lot*. However, he did stutter a bit himself, from the excitement of getting attention from such beauty.  
— D-uh, of course, what’s up? — the boy bit his tongue, making a mental remark on his socializing skills. He obviously should’ve practiced more in his own world…  
— Well, not to seem like a stalker of some kind, but I kind of overheard your dialogue with a bartender about the… um… — she leaned closer to the boy’s ear and whispered. — The Underground.  
A gush of warm air emanating from this stranger’s lips sent shivers down Slava’s spine. Ohh, he definitely couldn’t handle a girl…  
She backed away, awaiting Slava’s reaction. He made a deep sigh to calm himself down, made his face as straight and calm as it was humanly possible for him at the moment, and answered.  
— What of it?  
— Well, you see, I’m kind of into researching demons and everything that’s related to them, and when I saw that succubus on the Trial, it really confirmed some of my theories…  
— Okay. What does that have anything to do with me?  
— W-Well, I thought that maybe if we team up, we could get to know their nature better… especially since you have some sort of summoning artifact.  
Slava instantly made a remark that if anything, he would be in it to know only *her* nature better. He didn’t dare say it out loud though.  
— Unfortunately, I have to decline your offer, — the boy suddenly said firmly. — Miss?..  
— Calamity. I already know your name, so don’t bother telling me again. Can I know the reason as to why you decline?  
— Well… — Slava scratched the back of his head. — It’s kind of a long story…  
— Huh? — Calamity raised a finger to her mouth in concern, slightly opening it.  
The young Knight sighed.  
— Let’s walk and talk, shall we?  
Calamity silently agreed and started walking by the boy’s side. All this time he was headed for the Order’s Common House. He told her about his inter-worldly travels and a theory on how he got here in the first place. All this time she has been carefully listening to him, not missing a single word coming out of Slava’s mouth. But everything comes to an end, and so did the young Knight’s speech.  
— So, I will be heading North after a final round of training. Going to go find my answers there…  
— I see, — Calamity said, her head filled with all kinds of thoughts now. She rubbed her forehead, due to all the amount of new info that’s been given to her. — B-But still, maybe there *is* a chance we could team up?.. — the girl seemed very determined about joining up with Slava, for some reason.  
— I dunno, — the boy shrugged. — But I think it would be best if not. What if I just gave you this artifact and we’d be square?  
Calamity’s look suddenly changed. Now, her eyes resembled the eyes of an Inquisitor from Middle Ages looking at him like he was a heretic of some sort. But that lasted only for a moment, and she has managed to regain her composure in a matter of seconds. Slava still noticed the change though.  
— No, you cannot. If the demon gave the artifact directly to you, then that means that only you can use it. Others will die a very horrible and brutal death.  
— You sound so casual about all this… — Slava let out a nervous chuckle.  
— Well, I just did my research and got kind of used to all the violence demons often put up. Even saw it myself before settling here.  
Suddenly, Slava had a brainwave as he remembered something.  
— Alright, maybe there *is* a way…  
— There is?! — Calamity asked in an excited tone. — Uhm… s-sorry about that...  
— Yes, there *may* be. What could you be to me of practical use?  
— Practical use?.. Ah, I see. Hm… — Calamity got deep into her thoughts again.  
— Well?  
— I could provide you support with my healing magic and give you protective buffs in and outside of combat. And potentially heal others as well. Not to mention that, as a Light Magic wielder, I can get “promotions” and eventually open up my potential as a healer or protector even more.  
— I suppose then that you’d be better off kept out of combat itself?  
— Well… I know how to handle a saber…  
— Hm. So nothing *too* heavy. Got it. Well, okay, I think. I’ll be staying for two more days, and gonna depart on the third one, — Slava noticed that they had approached the Common House. I’ll wait for you at the main gate after lunch.  
— Got it! — Calamity saluted like she was a military person and walked off with a wide smile.  
Slava followed her with his eyes, still a bit unsure how to feel about his new companion. She certainly left a warm feeling weighing down his chest, but his rational side, which just happened to wake up only now, was telling him that there was something bad to expect here. The feeling of expecting something bad to happen, and constant paranoia was simply too unnerving. Slava shook it off, and went about to finish his night training and then finally go to sleep.  
…  
Two days of constant training have passed almost in the blink of an eye, and on the third one Slava barely remembered that it was day when he needed to depart. He got up early in the morning, packed all the stuff he could and distributed it evenly throughout a new backpack he bought off a merchant. Then he bid his goodbyes, first to Darg, then - to Tillas. They wished him the best of luck and in case Darg’s theory was incorrect, wished for themselves to ever see the boy again. Darg also gave the boy a cloak, “just so that he doesn’t have to clean up the armor from the road's dust as much”, but he refused to explain his true motives of gifting him such a thing.  
The word of Slava’s departure had spread across town pretty quickly, and people who saw him walking towards the main gate either waved their hands or waved him with their hats as goodbye. Calamity had already been waiting for him in advance, leaning on her stick, almost looking eager to get on the way. Slava noticed she had her own backpack too. When they met up, there was a moment of awkward silence between them.  
— So… — Slava decided to speak first, after looking around for a bit. — Should we get on our way?  
— Yes. Yes, we should, — Calamity answered. Despite how hard she tried, she couldn’t fully hide the excitement in her voice.  
— Let’s get on with it then.  
— Lead the way.  
Slava hemmed and set his foot outside of Moongaurde. According to the map he’s been studying, he should be heading this road and this one only. It had a lot of common things with “The Wizard of Oz”, which Slava noted to himself. He even chuckled to his thoughts: “I wonder if I’ll meet any brainless scarecrows or tinmans in need of oil. Anything in this world is possible after all.”  
The Sun was already in noon and burning hot, but Slava didn’t feel like it was *too* hot. Calamity explained it to him as a “special protective spell” she used on both of them so that they don’t die of heat on the road. This moment had already redeemed the… wait, what rank is she? If there are promotions, she should be having a rank, right?  
— Hey, Calamity.  
— Hm?  
— What rank are you?  
— Huh? Oh, I’m only a mage now, but I think I’ll be able to level myself up to magician, if we engage in some particularly exciting activities, — she smiled ominously.  
Slava hemmed again. He was silently grateful to the young mage for being so forward-looking anyway. Slava forgot how hot it would be for him with all this metal armor and equipment weighing him down like crazy. Last time he didn’t feel so hot was because of a peasant’s clothes… it all made sense now that he thought about it. But there was no time to dwell on it, as he walked along the road, silently, passing by the farms which felt like not having been seen by him in what seems like forever, although they didn’t change even one bit.  
Calamity tried to initiate some idle talk, to make the road less boring, but Slava felt rather uncommunicative today, giving silent nods and quiet “mhms” to any of the statements. The young mage decided that her leader was lost in some thoughts, and when he it was time to stop to rest, she’d ask him some questions. She sighed quietly, and made a quick prayer for the wellbeing of them both on this rather dangerous looking path.  
On their way to the first village they met a travelling merchant and traded him for some water. Because Calamity insisted, he also bought some strange-looking berries, which she immediately put into a small wooden box which she hid in her backpack.  
— H-Hey, wait a minute! You’re that Slava guy, right? — Suddenly the merchant livened up, a wide smile starting to spread across his face.  
— Huh? How do you know who I am?  
— The news about the Trial have spread quickly, my friend. As a personal thank you, I shall return some of your money to you... — he’d reached for his pockets but Slava gently stopped his hand with his.  
— Th-There is no need, — he smiled shyly. — I was just doing what any member of the Order of Sun would do.  
The merchant paused, looking at the soft smile Slava was giving him. Eventually, he relaxed and drew his hands from the pockets.  
— You… you really live up to your name. “Merciful”. My respect for you is insurmountable, sire! — the merchant saluted.  
— Please, you embarrass me, — Knight chuckled. However he quickly got serious. — Have news really traveled so far so fast?  
— Well, I doubt that Northern Kingdom knows about you yet, but the East sure does! Actually… — the merchant reached to his pockets again, this time successfully, and got a small piece of paper from it. — Here, — he said, handing it over to the boy. — It’s the least I can do.  
— Please, I need no reward, I have gotten enough already… — Slava was becoming really embarrassed now, and declining any more future offers would be quite difficult for him.  
— No, it’s not money. It’s a coupon for a free three-day’-stay at one of the most popular taverns in Jinghin! I got it when, uhh… I… helped the owner with some stuff, yes, — merchant was clearly nervous, and Calamity could easily see it, but she decided to stay quiet.  
Reluctantly, Slava took a paper and read it. Indeed, it was a coupon. On the other side there were listed all benefits of staying with using this little paper. Apparently it would’ve made his life a living paradise, if only for three days.  
— Hm… Alright, I guess… thanks…  
— You’re welcome! —the merchant turned back to his usual friendly persona and smiled. — Now then, I won’t be holding you any longer, — he slowly started walking the way Slava and Calamity came from. —And I gotta make some deals in Moongaurde. See ya! — he waved, smiling wider.  
— Bye… — Slava waved back, still looking at the coupon.  
Calamity waved silently, and when the merchant turned away she turned to the boy.  
— So what is it really? — the mage asked, trying to get a better look at the coupon.  
— Here, — he handed it over to her. — You’re more familiar with this world than I am. Does this ring any bells?  
— Hmm… — Calamity performed several checks, including a magical one (to ensure the right ink was used - such coupons were in high demand, but they were much too expensive, so them being counterfeited wasn’t a big surprise. There were strict laws in Eastern Kingdom regarding counterfeiting such papers, as it was also the most bureaucratic one. — This one is real… as far as I can tell.  
— So we won’t get into any trouble if we show this paper?  
— I-I mean, we shouldn’t... — she shrugged. — Even if we do, they wouldn’t dare to rise up against the Eastern chapter of your Order. So, we have protection thanks to you! — the girl optimistically smiled. Slava felt his heart melt for a moment.  
— Optimistic, but also clever and logical. I like it.  
— Shall we get on with the road then?  
Slava felt silent for a moment before saying only one single word.  
— Sure.


	4. The fate of Lerin

It had a passed a great deal of time already - the Sun was setting, and Moongaurde was long since gone from the view of Slava and Calamity, giving place to thick forests, rich with all kinds of wildlife instead. The farms were no more, nor were there any villages on their way, which really concerned Slava. If they didn’t find a place to stop and rest soon, this was going to be a long and painful night.  
Just as the twilight hit the ground, and Sun hid itself behind the trees (and when Slava had almost lost hope to find anything habitable) when they came across something that was rather disturbing.  
A bunch of big furnaces standing opposite of each other, with the biggest one standing in far front. It all seemed like one big street of some sort of village, only without any houses.  
— Do you smell something burning? — Calamity asked, after taking some sniffs of the air.  
Slava followed her example and indeed something was burning.  
— I advise we proceed with caution, — the mage said in a serious tone, drawing her staff and getting protective buffs ready to be used immediately. The boy quietly drew his sword and put the shield in a way so that it would completely block any strike that might come from the left side.  
However there was no need for that. As they slowly ventured deeper into what seems now were remains of a village they heard someone weeping. With all the twilight it wasn’t a big deal to spot the source of the smell - a giant fire just ten meters away from the furnaces. The image Slava saw would get burned into his mind (almost literally) - an old man, broken, sitting on his knees, crying over something he’d lost and who was now grieving for it. After passing a couple of meters, the Knight nearly cried himself - the reason why the fire was so big and was still going strong was that it was fueled by dead inhabitants of this village. And not only the adults - Slava could recognize children’s skeletons as well. The smell of burning flesh and death made him gag, and having never witnessed such horrors before, he started forming cold sweat all over his body, his legs now feeling weak as if he’d just learned to walk again. Calamity saw that her leader was going to have a breakdown if she didn’t do anything. So she did what her parents taught her to do best - she simply hugged him from behind. She tried whispering consoling words into the boy’s ear, but she doubt that he’d hear her, still being in shock after what he has seen. After a couple of shivers, Slava took a couple of steps back and emitted a very deep exhale.  
This seemed to attract the attention of the old man, who got up from his knees after noticing them and then approached them. The young Knight and him exchanged understanding looks from each other. After an awkward pause, the old man spoke.  
— Welcome to our small settlement of Lerin, — he tried to smile, but that was a rather wasted attempt, tear forming in the corner of his eye. — What brings you here?  
— We were on our way to the Directional Stone, and just wanted to find a place to rest, — Calamity answered for Slava, guessing that the boy was not in the best mood for a conversation at the moment.  
— Ah, passersby. It’s okay, I understand if you do not want to stay here for too long. We like it when it’s quiet here anyway…  
— Wh-What happened to this place? — Slava squeezed these words out of himself, putting considerable effort to move his numb tongue.  
— Raiders happened, boy. Rounded up everyone at the centre of the village and… — the old man sighed and wiped a tear off his face.  
— It’s okay, — Calamity consoled the old man as well, giving him a pat on the shoulder. She used an emotion absorption spell, which was mainly in use to drain negativity out of people in critical situations.  
— Yeah… — the Survivor sobbed, Calamity’s magic not being strong enough to calm him down completely. — One day they came and started asking money for protection from wildlife. We had a problem with bears invading our village, see. Of course, we did not want any conflict, so we started paying up. But I guess whoever runs them got too greedy and started asking for more, calling it “a percentage”. We… we simply could not pay it. I guess that was the price…  
— How did you survive? — Slava asked again, his tongue a lot more free now that the initial shock has worn off a bit with a little help from Calamity’s magic.  
— Ah, I was out in the forest, collecting berries. I wanted to make some wine in order to appease to their leader and maybe convince him to go easier on us. I just… didn’t have enough time… when I came here, all houses were already burning, and that pit… — the old man waved his hand at the fire pit, that was still going on, the flames sparking and hissing intensely, like an angry rattle snake. He then let out a deep sigh, so Calamity had to concentrate more to calm the old man down again.  
— What will you do now?  
— I-I don’t know, I’m old, I don’t have a family. I’m practically useless…  
— N-No! No you’re not! — Slava suddenly raised his voice. — The fact that you’re old means that you have a lot of life experience. Imagine what wonders you could teaching the younger generations stuff like *you* used to do back in *your* day!  
— I-I suppose so… but it doesn’t change the fact that this village is dead and I’m the only survivor…  
— It says enough. You should spread the word over in Moongaurde and have that looked at. Not really much we can do here…  
—Are you completely sure? — suddenly Calamity asked.  
— Huh?  
— I thought Order of Sun was here to *protect* people of all Kingdoms, regardless of place and time. And you’re basically telling him to indulge in bureaucracy which will cost him a lot of money. What are you thinking?! — Calamity’s pent up anger started coming out now. This was not good…  
— H-Hey now, let’s calm down and have a- — the old man saw that and tried to defuse the situation, but he was too weak and powerless against a furious mage who was at the peak of emotions.  
— No! I demand an answer!  
— Well, what do you suggest? Track the camp down and have a friendly chat with their warlord? — Slava let out a sarcastic chuckle.  
— Hmph. Not chat.  
— Then what?! — Slava’s patience started running thin. He always failed to control his own emotions under stress like this.  
— We’re going to come down there and burn the whole place to the ground. Preferably with no prisoners.  
— As much as I’d want to do that myself, we cannot go on revenge missions in such small numbers, especially against someone as cruel as this, — Slava tried reasoning with Calamity, but the tone he picked - rather loud and jumpy - was too much of an interference to let her make a correct decision.  
— Regardless, I think that we *must*. As a Knight, it was your duty to protect this village. And you not being here puts all the responsibility on *you*. Burning the raiders’ camp to the ground is the least we can do to avenge these poor souls!  
The boy shut up for a moment. He knew that his companion just used a subtle manipulation tactic, which was used for persuasion, but his young mind couldn’t find the right words for an appropriate answer. Seems like he had no choice but to agree with it…  
— H-Hey now, don’t go accusing your friend like that! — the old man intervened. — He might not have been here to protect us in time, but at least he’s been respectful towards the ones who went to the Divines this day.  
— The responsibility- — Calamity tried to repeat her point, but she was cut off.  
— No, he’s not responsible for burning this village. Did *he* round up everyone? Did *he* start the fires? Did *he* dig that pit? — the old man pointed at the fire pit, the flames showing no signs of extinguishing. — For all I know, he could just be a traveler who’s been lucky enough to get the Order’s armor.  
Calamity groaned in disappointment from losing this argument.  
— We need to do something now at least!  
— First, I suggest we all calm the fuck down, — Slava rarely swore, but this was the situation where he simply could not hold the words in, manners or not. — And learn of the whereabouts of this camp.  
— You’re going to attack it? I thought you were against it, — Calamity said irritated.  
— And I will be, unless we have them outnumbered. If we act rash now, we could both be killed there, and those raiders would’ve continued plunging the Southern Kingdom’s lands.  
— Uh, their camp is someplace in the direction of rising Moon. Not a long walk straight by the hidden path, — the old man spoke, pointing his finger to wherever the Moon rose. — And try not to stray from it - deadly pits with poisoned spikes are hidden along the way.  
— Okay… anything else?  
— Um… I didn’t really count, but there seems to be more than twenty of them. Maybe more at their base.  
— A raiding party of twenty? That’s definitely big, — Calamity said, rethinking her choices and starting to become convinced that Slava actually may actually have been right. Her emotions could have lead her to her death… and he prevented it, even though not by the best of methods.  
— We need someone to send a word over to Moongaurde and alert the chapter’s Elder, along with the Governor.  
— Why Governor though? — the old man asked.  
— Lerin needs to be remembered. And it will. Trust me, — the only things Slava said, before returning to his thoughts.  
— It’s too far for any of us to walk back there. And what are the chances we won’t get caught by the raiders? — Calamity said. Her arguments were reasonable, and now the boy couldn’t do anything but agree with her.  
— Say… do you mages have teleportation magic?  
— Um… W-well… technically yes, but actually no, — Calamity answered, nervously connecting the tips of her pointing fingers against each other.  
— What do you mean?  
— Due to a massive scandal that happened about five years ago in Western Kingdom all teleportation for Light Magic wielders have been forbidden by the Divines themselves.  
— What was that scandal?  
—Something about claiming the throne and… political intrigues, in simpler words.  
— So we really have no hope of getting out? — the old man asked in a sad voice.  
Slava thought. He knew he had the solution on him, he just couldn’t remember what it was…  
Suddenly, a surge shot through his brain. Like one big needle, connecting all loose ends into one logical chain. Everything suddenly became clear as day, and Slava could’ve laughed at his own stupidity for not seeing this before, but his face retained the expression of thinking.  
— We may have one shot, — he said.  
— Hm? — Calamity tilted her head curiously. — What is it?  
— We cannot use Light Magic teleportation. But! Nobody said anything about Dark Magic, — and before anyone could interrupt him (he saw Calamity opening her mouth), he said. — Dark Magic can be used by demons, and as for the demons… — the boy drew the Cusuba’s amulet given to him as a reward for his first Trial.  
Calamity’s question turned into an excited gasp.  
— How did I not think of that? — she laughed at her own cluelessness.  
— Hold on. You worship demons or something? Because this amulet looks like its genuine… — the old man said, looking at the artifact like a jewelry store worker at gold or silver.  
— No, it’s a long story, but I got this after exposing previous Governor to the public and that *he* was the one who worshipped demons. I simply got this from that succubus as a gift.  
— Weird gift to accept, but okay, — the old man shrugged and backed off to let the young ones do their thing.  
— Calamity, do you know how to use that thing? — Slava turned to his companion and handed the amulet over to her.  
— Of course. However, *you* will have to be the one to read the spell.  
— Yeah, I know… gimme the spell so I could read it.  
— Alright… — Calamity drew a piece of paper from her armor. She then proceeded to close her eyes and whisper some words, which appeared on the paper as she said them. When she finished, she emitted a sigh of relief. — Whew. Best way to write with no ink by your side!  
Slava grabbed the paper. The spell was in latin, so at least he *could* read it. He ran through it silently several times, and then started reading it.  
— Non venient… — As he read that, the green stone in the centre of the amulet had started to glow, and it got only brighter, as he progressed with the spell. — In pulveris… — the amulet had started to get warmer now, to the point where it was difficult to hold it, even in his armor’s gloves. — Ire in pulveris… — Slava raised his tone to finish off the spell, just like in stereotypes about casting them, to which the amulet responded with immense vibrating and shaking. — Venit Kusuba! — the last words the Knight shouted, the amulet shattering in his hand, and emanating a blinding bright light.  
After the short blindness effect has worn off, Slava could see a rather annoyed succubus standing in front of him waving her tail impatiently.  
— I see you have figured out a way to summon me, — she sighed in irritated tone and added quietly. — Wish you didn’t… — and then continued on normally. — So why have you awoken me from my slumber, mortal?  
— I want you to deliver this message over to Moongaurde and alert both the new Governor and the new Elder of the chapter of my Order.  
— What?! — succubus’ voice now sounded stereotypically demonic, her eyes burning red with anger and genuine demonic fury. — You dare to ask me, Cusuba, one of Hell’s Mightiest Barons, and a cousin to Devil’s Daughter herself, to run errands for you?  
— Eh… only this one. If that’s in your schedule and all.  
Succubus suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.  
—Hm. You didn’t even flinch. I am honestly impressed, mortal. I admire your nerves, being able to talk with demon like that and not immediately falling on knees before me.  
— Well I *could* fall on my knees and start praying but I have this errand to give to you, — Slava sounded as calm as possible, however he feared for his life just as much as anyone. He simply tried his best not to show it.  
Cusuba laughed.  
— Even with a sense of humor! I like you already. So… mail delivery? — the demon carefully took the piece of paper with words about Lerin’s fate from the boy’s hand and ran her eyes quickly through it. The young mage stayed silent throughout the whole conversation, and didn’t dare to say a word.  
— Simple teleportation, boom, bam, done.  
— “Simple” he says! — Cusuba chuckled and cracked a sarcastic smile.  
— What of it?  
— Teleportation requires energy, dearie. And after teleporting for such long distances it’s unavoidable that I exhaust myself to the point I’d need to feed again…  
— Ah, I get it. You need a sacrifice?  
— I’d call it a “snack”rifice, — Cusuba giggled, covering her mouth with her pointing finger.  
— Well, there are a bunch of- —Slava tried to point to the pit, but he was cut short.  
— No! Who do you think I am, some sort of lowly demon who lives a parasitic life? I feed not on the meat.  
— Then what?  
— I feed off of people’s despair and negative feelings. Their emotions, hopes and dreams - crushed, their souls - weak, and ripe for the taking. Until nothing is left of them but an empty shell of themselves! Ahh, just thinking about it gets me drooling, — Cusuba cracked an insane smile. Well, insane for any humans around anyway.  
— But you’d still need to eat them, correct?  
— Well, only if this body hungers too. But I try to eat less in this form, because uh… how do you mortals say it… it “ruins my figure”.  
— Right. Well, looks like we have no choice but to agree to this deal.  
— Don’t make deals with demons, boy… — the old man tried to say, but he quickly shut up when the succubus turned to him with a piercing glaze.  
— Actually, I think I know how you could get even more food than you desire. In theory, though, — Slava spoke with a hand on his chin.  
— Oh? And what would that be? — Cusuba turned back to Slava and struck a seductress’ pose.  
— The raiders at the camp are very confident about their imminent victory against any opponent who they come across. If someone were to change their mind and drive them into panic, however…  
— They would all fall victims to their pitiful wills to live and eventually start turning on each other! — Cusuba suddenly went into a fit of hysteric laughter. — Oh, this is so good, how come I’ve not met you before? You, with your brilliant little ideas in your beautiful head… I love what you’re suggesting!  
— But how would we do that? — Calamity finally spoke.  
— Using the troops, of course. We can try either bluffing our way through this saying that they are surrounded, or get them actually surrounded, — Slava shrugged. — But who’s to say they won’t get paranoid on us and actually go and try scour the area around the camp?  
— And here I come in with my letter delivery, — Cusuba said, playing with the letter with her fingers.  
— Correct. Deliver the mail and report what they say back, okay? It’s… really important.  
— Hmph. Don’t give me these “report” commands to me. I may love your ideas, but you are still a mere mortal and I am the bloodiest Baron of Hell among other Barons. I shall comply, but this’d better not happen again, — Cusuba spoke in this ominous and really scary tone, like when a person was being quiet before a psychotic outrage. — Now if you’ll excuse me… — with a red flash, she teleported away, leaving the three humans to themselves.  
There was a moment of awkward silence, broken by the old man.  
— Well that was… exciting, to say the least, — he chuckled nervously.  
— I’d say! I never thought that we got a High-Tier demon by our side! — Calamity spoke with true excitement in her voice.  
— Do demons have tiers? — Slava asked, feeling a bit interested in how their hierarchy worked after being reminded by Cusuba several times that she was a Baron. In the back of his mind he also didn’t like on which note their conversation with the succubus ended.  
— Oh, yes they do! At least, the old books and ancient scrolls tell it so…  
— Tell me about them, — he sat on the nearest furnace and prepared to listen.  
— Oh, you see, there are… — then she made a very long and detailed explanation of each tier and kinds of demons, from which Slava only managed to learn that apparently there were two tiers: the Low one and the High one, with former consisting of demons that usually fed on the meat and could be met in some of the more ancient caverns, also being able to give a fair fight before going down, and the latter - “the demons’ "aristocracy” consisting of Barons, Lords, their own Knights, Guardians, and all other names that the boy couldn’t be bothered to memorize completely. Apparently the aristocracy fed on souls and emotions, and that was the biggest difference between the tiers. And there was no real way to defeat *them* other than trap them in a relic of some sort or have Divines themselves by your side.  
Calamity was so excited to share her knowledge that she did not even notice Cusuba teleporting back in the middle of her rant. The succubus patiently awaited until Calamity was finally done with “basics” and then jumped into the demon researcher’s view with a hiss, which startled her, making Slava laugh. After sharing a smile with young Knight, it was her turn to speak.  
— I gotta admit, I never realized you mortals were that informed about our kind. My kudos to you, uh?..  
— C-Calamity.  
— Yeah, kudos, Calamity. Really well done. Were you studying us on purpose, or?..  
— Well, if you can count natural curiosity as purpose, then yes.  
— Hm. If that’s the case, what about my telling you even more about us? Not like it’d harm us anyway.  
— I-I’ll think about it, — it was barely visible, but Calamity shook with excitement just from imagining what this cute succubus could be sharing with her about their kind.  
— I believe you have something to tell *me* as well, — Slava said, still sitting on the cold surface of the furnace.  
— Oh, right. Tillas said he’d get the word around as quickly as possible, while Darg just sent a lotta troops down your way. Said they should be arriving by the dawn or somewhere around that time.  
— So now we wait… — Slava looked at the sky, all filled to the brim with all kinds of brightly glowing starts. He noticed the Moon in this world was different from his - the boy was used to see it in yellow-gold-ish color, whereas here it was pale blue, like illuminated water at night. He yawned, feeling tiredness slowly move down from his shoulders and eventually spread out all over his body, making him want to make a good long stretch. He knew better than to try doing that, though, as he knew he’d be tired even more.  
—Are you tired, Slava? — Calamity suddenly asked with a lot of concern in her voice. Kusuba stood still, looking at the fiery pit and thinking about something. Or maybe she was trying to get at least some leftovers from these skeleton-burned corpses.  
— I’ll just take a nap… wake me up when Darg’s reinforcements arrive, okay? — he fully put himself on the furnace and turned to the side, using his cloak as improvised blanket, even though there wasn’t much need for that - Knight’s armor was warm enough to endure the life of its user even in the harshest of weathers.  
— Okay… good night, Slava.  
— Night, C’lamity… — the boy answered, already falling asleep.  
The young mage took a few steps back so that the rustling of her armor wouldn’t disturb her companion’s sleep. Having nothing else to do, she approached Cusuba.  
— Your “Slava” is quite a smart boy. Make sure to keep him alive and by your side as long as possible, — the succubus spoke in a serious tone, probably because her mood went down from all the exhaustion and hunger.  
Calamity didn’t need Cusuba to repeat herself to understand that it was *her* the demon was talking to.  
— And if I don’t?  
— It may not be felt for years to come, but without him this whole land is going to experience the Apocalypse… only in a much, *much* bigger scale than ever before.  
— T-The Apocalypse? You can’t possibly mean…  
— Yes, I mean exactly it. However, as we grew wiser and smarter to your mortals’ tricks and traps, some of us who still want revenge now intend on doing it. This time it would be no direct approach.  
— W-What are you talking about? — Calamity could barely understand the succubus, probably because she was all emotional after having heard about a chance of the Apocalypse happening all over again.  
— When you get to Eastern Kingdom, stay alert of the shadows and trust nobody, for even your closest friend may turn out to be your enemy. Keep. The boy. Alive. This is all I can say now.  
The flames died down a bit from the time when it was just discovered, and mostly the pit now looked like a smoking pile of skeletons with some meat still being left, untouched by the fire. Calamity looked at it and noticed a green flash with her peripheral vision. Just as before, it blinded her for a moment, and after that Cusuba was nowhere to be seen. The mage looked around only to deduct several minutes later that the hungry succubus returned to her amulet to preserve whatever energy she might have left.  
Calamity looked at the pit again. The Apocalypse… something so big and tragic even the Divines themselves refuse to speak of it whenever they use mortal shells to communicate with people. The event that plunged one great Kingdom into its Darkest Age, full of cruelty, death, insanity… and most of all, what demon aristocracy loved most - despair. When demonkind ruled the entire continent and ran rampant through forests, cities and anything they’d come across, either destroying it or “enhancing” to their own horrible tastes: usually the walls became decorated with guts, organs and any fences - with skulls. The only thing worrying them about skulls was their size - from newborns to adults, they were still extracted, with brains either serving as another decoration or as a dessert for another Low-tier demon. Sometimes even, the more beautiful castles’ stone walls were converted into organic matter, all moving, living and breathing.  
Humanity and other non-demonic life came to near extinction then, when suddenly one Paladin arose against the entire forces of Hell. Legends said that the Divines, whose power was heavily suppressed by Devil, thus rendering them unable to help the Kingdom in ways they would’ve usually helped, gave him the all-powerful artifact, capable of destroying any demon, even the ones from High-Tier. Last anybody had heard (or written) of him was when he entered The Ancient Catacombs in the far South-Eastern Corner of Northern Kingdom, where the last known entry to the Underground was, and from where apparently all demons were coming from. Since most of the demons had died as one, it was presumed that mortals won. The entry to the Underground, however, was destroyed, the whole mountain collapsing on it, locking it forever. The mysterious unnamed Paladin has never been heard of ever again.  
But it was not over for the beaten, but not taken down Kingdom. After eradicating the demonkind’s threat, there began mass infighting and struggle for power. Everybody who survived knew the reasons why it happened, and nobody wanted it to repeat, but they did not have any trust in each other. Thus, after a long and tedious Trial, the Divines formed four separate kingdoms, with No-Man’s land in the centre, since that was where the main capital used to be. The city got leveled completely to the ground, not a trace of it left, to eradicate any potential memory that might spark the future Governors to repeat this terrible tragic event. All the Kingdoms except Northern one had to start their capitals, economy and everything else almost from scratch. Northern got the easiest way because it had always planned for being divided from other Kingdoms. Northerners are very cautious to things like that, so it’s no wonder they made the plan “just in case” and executed it when the “case” happened. The Divines also made it so that all the Kingdoms’ governing systems were different, to make the process of uniting into one single Kingdom again almost impossible.  
“And what was that about trusting nobody? Is someone out in the East planning to take revenge? But that’s simply impossible. Humankind and demonkind despise each other, except cases where former worships the latter for some twisted reasons.” — Calamity’s head was filled with thoughts like that, endless questions popped up one after another, each one more difficult to give answer to, to the point where finding logical solutions and answers was getting simply impossible and questions met dead ends. Cusuba’s little speech left quite an impression on Calamity, but she couldn’t say whether the succubus was to be trusted or not - after all, the part of her life where she started to study demons was filled with people constantly brainwashing her that these creatures, no matter the Tier, were not to be trusted. She sighed and returned to the furnace camp, now having nothing to do but to either quietly talk with the old man who was now scavenging through whatever was left of his home and putting wooden boards with names of people that used to live there, or observe Slava sleeping. For an obvious reason she decided to do the latter. She approached the boy carefully, looking at him shifting around on place. He obviously couldn’t sleep because of a nightmare or due to being uncomfortable - he didn’t even put his helmet off, for Divines’ sake!  
Calamity released some of the Knight’s armor locks and slowly took Slava’s helmet off, putting it aside. The boy turned to look at her face, the moonlight giving his eyes this shine of a cold-dead person.  
— Shh… — the only thing the mage said, rubbing the boy’s forehead and after some movement putting his head on her lap. She also started humming a very popular in Southern Kingdom lullaby for children, continuing to rub and caress his head gently.  
Normally Slava would be embarrassed (as a matter of fact he was), but he was too tired to protest, and having something just as good (if not better) as a pillow simply rocked him to sleep, his eyelids feeling extremely heavy and the sense of tiredness washing over him again.  
This time, with Calamity by his side, he didn’t shift around anymore.


	5. The not-so-great vengeance

— Slava, wake up, — Calamity gently poked the boy on the cheek and moved her legs on which Slava was still resting, using thighs as pillows. With a grumble, the boy opened his eyes and just after that he heard a mass movement in the distance.   
By the time the Order’s cavalry arrived, Slava was already awake. There were lots of people dressed in all sorts of funny-looking medieval-ish armor - Knights and Paladins mostly. Darg was leading the whole group, sitting on a gorgeous black stallion, which was decorated by pieces of light armor.  
The amount of people made the village quite crowded despite the lack of houses, and things would get pretty tight if someone were to attack them right now. People were looking around and were quite confused about the look of Lerin - just several furnaces and stone foundations which were not harmed by the fire… much.  
— Slava! So the succubus wasn’t lying… — Darg jumped off his horse and exchanged a handshake with his former Squire. — I wish we’d have enough forces to protect small villages like these against the raiders…   
— There is an opportunity for payback, which is why I called you, — Slava spoke in a dry voice and took a sip from a flask of his.   
— Yes, I was informed of that too. You think you have stumbled upon something big?  
— As far as I’ve been given knowledge, there are more than twenty people in that camp of theirs.   
— Then we must not delay or linger any longer. Lead the way.   
— I… —Slava wanted to say something, but decided it’d be best to keep quiet about a little deal of his. — Nevermind. Follow me. Step by step. There are traps on the way.   
It was a very early morning when they moved out. The old man was true to his words - about two miles later they saw a big watchtower made from whatever the forest could provide. It looked sturdy, but every wooden structure has a weakness…   
The territory of the camp was surrounded by a giant wooden fence made of thick wooden logs, which were sharpened at their end. The gates were from the type that needed to be *raised*, but they looked much weaker compared to the fence wall. Slava, Darg, and the forces he brought along with him were located on a small hill just above the camp. From there, they had a good vantage point and were able to notice and count too many people to even bother remembering the amount. The thing looked like a small settlement to Slava, which put some doubts in his soul on burning this place to the ground.   
“No. They killed innocents. They don’t have them, so it’s all okay” — he said to himself and kept constantly repeating while Darg was thinking on how to best handle the assault. That did not make the boy’s inner turmoil any easier.   
Calamity noticed that her companion was very uneasy and worried, and felt something nasty in her chest as well. A burning feeling, attacking her heart. She felt guilty about making Slava go out of his way and plan this revenge mission in the first place, but there was nothing she could do about it now.   
In the calmest voice possible, Slava said what he thought of as a plan. It was essentially just repeating the things he’d think about back in Lerin. He again held out on telling Darg about the deal and his emotional state - for some reason, a clearly experienced warrior was not able to see that his friend was disturbed in some way. Or pretended not to see, the boy didn’t really know nor was he willing to find out.   
— I think of it like this: archers and people with crossbows stay here, while the main force divides into several parts and attacks from each individual gate. Main goal is to clear out the camp, if there’ll be any hostages, they are to be secured and delivered safely to this position. Got it? — Darg finally told his approach, and everyone seemed to be okay with it. The boy’s plans seemed to be ignored completely, which disturbed him even more as well as irritated.   
But then, the Head of the Chapter turned to Slava, who was getting ready to attack the front gate.   
— Slava, — he sat on one knee and held the boy by his shoulders. — Do you understand what are you about to do?  
The young Knight raised an eyebrow.   
— You are about to engage in your first real combat. Do you understand that you may be killed?  
— Yes, — the boy looked away shyly, for he could not take the intense staring Darg was providing him with.  
— Do you understand, that you *will* have to end one’s life? — after this question Slava shifted from side to side, even though that was a barely noticeable move. He was a pacifist by heart, and only now he remembered how he killed the assassin threatening that widow with her son back at Moongaurde. He never gave it any thought, but now he felt pretty disgusted with himself. Darg, meanwhile, continued to stare in Slava’s eyes.  
— Yes, — the boy answered uneasily, barely avoiding a stutter.  
— And one more thing… — Darg looked away himself, picking the right words. Such moments clearly hadn’t been a thing for him. — Stay safe, for the love of the Divines.   
— I will, — the boy nodded and exchanged looks with Calamity. With just a small glimpse, he caught the same disturbance in her eyes like the one he’s been experiencing for the past thirty minutes or so. His heart raced and his legs twitched from time to time, but he still stood firmly.  
Darg smiled, hoping that would bring some relief to the boy after his questions and gave him a pat on the shoulder. After that he stood back up and started ordering troops around, while Slava slowly approached his companion.   
— So… you ready for this? —he asked her in a bit of shaky voice.  
— Yeah, — Calamity answered in a gravely tone. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly realized that no more words were necessary. They both felt what was going to happen, and they both did not like it one bit.  
Slava unsheathed his sword and looked at its blade. Shiny and clean, it even reflected his own face like a mirror. He then put it down and joined the rest of the attacking group with Calamity, already standing in formation.   
The people in the group weren’t relaxed too. In fact, between them stood a library-like silence, interrupted only by their armor’s rustling and weapons touching things around them. All of the warriors were waiting for that one signal to charge in and start the mass bloodshed with both anticipation and fear. Fear of the uncertainty. Who knew what was going to happen down there?..  
Slava felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Slava turned to see who it was, and it turned out to be some Paladin he didn’t know.  
— Hey. Once the signal goes off, run in the direction of the gates like hell itself is chasing you. Just a word of advice, — he leaned back again and pretended he never said a thing to the boy.  
— Thanks, — the boy answered and turned back, periodically changing the legs he stood on. The anticipation was so much worse than the real thing… his chest felt like it was going to burst, what with all the heart racing and adrenaline coursing through blood.  
Just when Slava thought something was starting to go wrong the boy heard a distant horn. It was deep and loud, and judging by how warriors tensed up when the sound reached them, it was the Signal. Archers immediately released their first wave of arrows upon the raiders who were unlucky enough to be standing out in the open. People with crossbows controlled the population of the tower and made sure none of the raiders would get the chance to get to the top and see the full scale of the attack.   
Still keeping formation, Slava and the rest of his group began running towards the camp down the slippery hill. The raiders were taken by surprise and suffered minor casualties in the first few seconds, but they still could give a fight - as Slava concluded from the arrows now coming from inside the camp and heading straight towards them. Without a second thought he brought Calamity and some other Paladin behind his back and put a shield in such a way it would cover the mage and the Paladin mostly, whom was pushing them both forwards.   
The young Knight’s adrenaline level jumped and his heart skipped a beat when he looked down upon his leg and saw an arrow ricochet off of it. Luckily he wore armor, so all it did was leave a scratch and a feeling of a quite powerful impact. His shield blocked several arrows as well. Others weren’t so lucky - some got arrows in their critical spots, making them fall with a quick scream of agony. Calamity almost rushed out to help them, but Slava quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled in his direction.   
— If we stop now, we’ll ALL be dead! — Slava screamed, and pulled Calamity with him, even though it was unnecessary.   
More and more arrows continued raining down upon their squad, and when Slava looked up he saw another rain of arrows. This time, it was heading from the top of the hill towards the camp. Sharp sticks landed precisely where they were needed, easing the way for the advancing group.  
The gate started being raised when the Knight and his group approached but it was too late. Without another second thought, Slava dropped the shield, jumped and clinged onto the gate with all his might, his armor pulling down on him now more than ever.   
“Somebody get him off!” — he managed to hear, although it was muffled, due to his body not being ready for such exercises yet. He gritted his teeth and threw his legs over the raising gate, sliding down from it and onto the ground, exhaling. This is where the fun started.   
Slava looked up to see 6 raiders already running towards him, and with peripheral vision he also spotted an archer who was aiming for him but didn’t want to hit his comrades. The Knight raised his armored arm and successfully blocked a hit from the first one. He wasn’t really that bloodthirsty, so despite having all the opportunities to stab the doomed raider in the stomach the Knight pushed him away from himself and made a cut directed at his legs which resulted in a very mild wound from which the raider fell on the ground. The boy felt a pang of conscious almost immediately - he wasn’t used to giving pain. Not like any of the raiders cared - if anything, it only made others more agitated to fight, and Slava started noticing more and more people coming. A couple of arrows whizzed by his head and landed into the ground, standing straight like they hit a wall and not ground at all.   
The boy quickly realized that if he didn’t lower the gate he’d die rather quickly, and lower the gate he did - he released the lever that was holding the gate in its position and that made it fall with a loud thud, raising a huge cloud of dust in the process. Finally, the reinforcements came in, and Slava saw Paladins and Knights from his assault group rushing in and immediately engaging in combat. Calamity, holding Slava’s shield, quickly looked around and saw its owner fighting with some raider just near the lever. The boy was dodging stabs and swings as best he could, but it was obvious he wouldn’t hold out for long. So the mage stepped in, using her saber to make a cut on the raider’s head, which made him fall on the ground and roll around, bleeding. In the fit of some adrenaline rage Slava took a swing at the raider, but missed half of it, which caused even more pain to the raider. After that, the boy almost immediately stopped, his face now expressing regret. Calamity knew this was going to happen, so instead she quickly finished him off and after giving him his shield, agitated him to move forward, towards the center of the camp.  
Fighting was going all around - the archers were no more concentrating on each other, and now arrows flew in such a manner that it seemed like a miracle that neither him nor Calamity got hit. The group separated, leaving those two to deal with the warchief, while all gates were being opened, and more and more sounds of armor rustling, weapon clanking and screaming filled the air. The warchief was sitting in a huge round tent with a triangle roof in the middle of the camp visible from all sides, and when the Knight and the Mage approached it he made himself shown.   
A huge, muscular, scarred and bearded orc now was standing in front of them. His bushy beard showed he was quite old, but the manner in which he handled his battle axe - swinging it around like a toy - was also telling about his experience and strength. He was almost twice as tall as Slava, if not twice-and-a-half, and his half-naked body had different scars all over it, from all the different weapons. But the boy was still determined to fight. He wouldn’t want to give this… thing a chance to escape and cause possibly more chaos. He had to avenge Lerin.   
When the orc noticed the small boy beneath him and his companion, he couldn’t help but chuckle.  
— And this is what they send after me? A child? Pathetic, — he laughed again, but Slava didn’t rush the attack yet - he knew that his opponent was just provoking him into some complicated scheme in which the Knight eventually would lose.  
— You’re going to pay for Lerin! — was all that he said, clutching his sword tightly, his palms becoming sweaty, making the holding of both his weapon and shield difficult.   
The orc laughed uproariously.   
— Your move, — he said and drew his battle axe, obviously showing off.   
They both walked along an inexistent circle, their minds seemingly connected in such a way that they both could understand each other through every little twitch and droplet of sweat forming on each combatant’s brow.   
The warchief smiled in a sinister manner again, and Slava couldn’t take it anymore. He swung his sword, aiming for the orc’s arm, but was quickly reflected, and then he barely managed to dodge *his* swing of the axe, which went just above his eyes. Calamity did not interfere in the fight, as she was busy with keeping some buffs on Slava and healing some of the wounded Order’s troopers.   
The orc’s face suddenly became serious, and he spun around himself, propelling his axe to where the Slava would be… if not for his shield. The boy groaned in pain, because for him it felt like being hit with a giant wrecking ball. Because of the pain in his arm, he had to take a step back, giving the orc another window for an attack. This time the swing would come from the side where Slava had his sword and he felt that he would not be able to block that. So all he did was watch, empty-eyed, as the axe started making its way down… if this was a movie, it would be in slow-motion, but the next series of events happened in just a matter of seconds.  
Calamity cut the orc’s leg, which prevented his attack on Slava, but didn’t stop him from turning around and hitting Calamity - that he did, but with a side of the axe that wasn’t sharp, so she was only knocked out.   
— NO! — Slava shouted and made a push out of anger. The orc was smiling, blocking the boy’s hits at first, but his face became more serious again, as he skipped more hits and got more scrapes on his tough and tattooed skin than he had to, until the boy finally hit the raiders’ leader’s arm, making him drop his axe, but he improvised and picked up Calamity’s saber instead. He was just going for the stab…  
…When he noticed that he’d already been surrounded, and if he dare and took a stab at the very young Knight this whole crowd would lunge at him, leaving him no chance of survival. And it seemed like it was a moment where a person would drop his weapon and give up, but suddenly Calamity reminded of herself by waking up. Quite a short time, for someone that’s been hit on the head by a person with such amount of strength…   
— My people have taken a lot of lives today. Now, I shall indulge in it as well! — he exclaimed and raised his saber to stab Calamity, who was now sitting and looking at her impending doom with the same empty-eyed look as Slava showed before.   
— No you don’t! —the boy shouted at the top of his lungs angrily and before anyone could stop him, he jumped in the direction of his Mage companion. The orc *did* perform a stab however, but Calamity was left unharmed. The girl felt a whole of Slava’s body land on her knees and heard a loud scream of agony.   
The orc looked just as shocked as the Mage, however he did not have any time to dwell on it as he was apprehended by ten Paladins at the same time. He was quickly taken away, and Darg approached Slava, who was lying on the ground on his stomach, groaning from pain and breathing heavily. Calamity then noticed the reason - her saber was sticking out of his hand! She panicked for a second, but being experienced in using healing spells, she quickly applied the one that acted as a painkiller and took her saber out. Her magic was not strong enough to neutralize the pain completely, so the boy still moaned when he felt a piece of metal being extracted from him.  
There was a large, bleeding hole right where he took the saber. Calamity could even see through it! This sickened her almost immediately and she had to turn away for a bit.   
— Come on, Calamity! Do something! — Darg exclaimed, shaking Slava in his hands so that he doesn’t lose consciousness earlier than needed.  
— I’m trying! I’m trying! — a couple of droplets rolled from the Mage’s eyes and down her cheeks as she tried all healing spells she could possibly think of. She only managed to stop the bleeding, though.   
— Hold on, let me get something, — the Mage said as she started to check her bag for stuff. Eventually, she found a small packet of bandages and used it all up to at least close Slava’s new hole. After another pain-numbing spell, the boy relaxed and finally fell unconscious.   
— Probably due to the pain shock… — Darg said, carefully laying Slava on the ground. — Newly initiated Knights often experience that in their first combat.   
— Well… I think I have him stabilized… for now, — Calamity shrugged.  
— I guess we’ll have to wait and see. Tell Slava to send Cusuba my way when he recovers.   
— Yes, I will. Will you be going?  
— I have to, the Chapter in Moongaurde still needs leadership.   
— We’ll be staying here, then.   
— Not like I have a problem, — Darg shrugged. — Take care of Slava, please? — he stood up and, giving one last look to the Knight, walked away, along with his reinforcements and some of the people captured.   
Calamity took her bag off and laid Slava’s head on it, making it act as a pillow for him. His chest was still moving at a fast pace, but it seemed that he was calming down. It was just a matter of time and waiting…  
The Mage sighed and looked around. Dead bodies - Order members, raiders… they all acted the same when they were dead. Eerie silence that followed after this even started to creep Calamity out to the point where she genuinely had the need for someone to hold her or hold herself. She did the latter. Rubbing her shoulders, she went around camp, looking at what has been done. Many of these people will never get to see their family anymore… none of them will ever get to tell their jokes, laugh, smile… share happiness… while examining the bodies, Calamity also noticed that one Paladin who gave advice to Slava about running. His body was riddled with arrows, but around him laid about 4 raiders or so. “He took on all of them alone?” — she thought. “What a hero. Speaking of them…” — she quickly turned to Slava to check up on him. The boy still appeared to be unconscious. She turned back around and continued to walk around the camp. Nobody was there, nothing was… alive, except the both of them. She silently gave a promise to herself to never let such things happen again. This bloodshed was all her doing, and she couldn’t help but feel guilty for all the lives lost, even if most of those belonged to bloodthirsty raiders.   
After what seemed like an hour, the Mage had heard a painful moan from where Slava was lying around. She was currently scavenging bodies and living quarters for useful things, and so far she has been able to retrieve some flasks with pure alcohol and a little bit of medicinal herbs used in it’s purification process. They probably were trying to manufacture their own potions in here. She stuffed whatever she could into her pockets sloppily and rushed out the tent.   
True to Calamity’s suspicions, Slava was there, sitting on the ground and looking at his hand. He winced from pain every time he tried making a fist, but he still could hold a sword nonetheless.  
— Slava! — Calamity ran up to the boy and sat on one knee in front of him. — How are you feeling?  
— Tired a bit… — the boy replied in an overly-relaxed voice and yawned. — And… I feel pain, — with those words, he tried to make a fist again, only to end up cringing from pain again. The boy sighed and looked around himself with muddy eyed look.   
— How long have I been out? — he said with a crack in his voice and rubbed his eyes almost as if he’d just been sleeping before.   
—Uh, not very long. The sun has just passed the noon and started to go down.   
— Oh… I guess really not long. Where’s everybody? — the boy asked while looking around himself once more.  
— That orc got apprehended and took into Moongaurde. Everyone else left to get back there.   
Slava hemmed and got up on his feet slowly. At least he could still do that and not black out…   
— Hey, Slava… — Calamity tapped the boy on the shoulder, turning him towards herself.  
—Hm?  
— Could you give me your hand, please? I think I know what to do here, — even without Slava’s permission she was already reaching out for it.   
— Oh, alright… couldn’t get any worse anyway, — the Knight shrugged and yawned again. He suddenly started to feel awfully cramped in his armor, but he didn’t want to distract the Mage.   
— Okay, I want you to use your healing magic now.   
— Huh?  
— Have you forgotten already? You have learnt basics, after all, no?  
— I mean… I’m such a newb at this, you may as well think I didn’t have any training at all.   
— Concentrate the power in your left hand. I shall be of help to you.  
Slava exhaled.   
— Alright. Let’s do this… — he said with a bit of hesitation in his voice, but closed his eyes and tried to what Calamity could qualify as “concentrate”.  
To his surprise, a weak green light formed in the middle of his hand, like a small ball. Calamity used her own magic and slowly pushed her big healing magic ball into Slava’s small one, combining them into one.   
— Keep concentrating…  
Slava felt sweat on his brow. He didn’t expect it to be so tiring…  
Calamity carefully took the combined ball of light and then smashed it full force into Slava’s wounded hand. The young woman couldn’t believe it… yet she still was doing it anyway. She truly believed it to be the ultimate solution to the problem. She believed in it with all her soul… and she went with it. The light disappeared with a bright flash and a little explosion sound. The boy’s forehead was now completely wet from sweat. The young woman couldn’t believe it… yet she still was doing it anyway.  
—Uggh… what happened?   
— T-The flash wasn’t supposed to happen… did I… level up? — the mage (?) took a step back looking at her hands, inspecting them thoroughly for any changes. She was looking all over herself, checking if she had any changes. Slava observed Calamity’s funny shenanigans with a dizzy smile. The thing his companion pulled off had worked - now the pain was gone, and now it only felt like a scratch, even though there was a gaping hole underneath that bandage.   
— S-Slava… do I look different? Did something change? — she touched her face all over, still trying to find it all out.   
The boy kept smiling. Not because of how funny he found Calamity, but because of something she still failed to realize.   
— S-Something wrong? — she stopped inspecting herself and her stuff for a moment and looked at Slava with concern.  
— I figured it out, — was all he said, almost laughing from happiness.   
— Huh? Figured what out?  
— I now know how this leveling up truly works.   
— Y-You do? But how…  
— It’s simple. You have to simply… believe.   
Calamity raised an eyebrow.  
— What? — now she was intrigued.   
— How do you expect life to have levels? Because it doesn’t. All this - is just a ruse. True magic works depending on how much you believe in it… and in yourself, that you can do it, that the solution you’re going with - is the *one*.  
— S-So… all these ranks… are just people with different kinds of belief in magic? — she asked, feeling defeated. How could she not have known that?  
— But of course. And through time, you will believe enough to maybe become a “Wizard” — Slava chuckled and pat his companion on the shoulder.   
— Why do you think I will even reach that level?  
— Because even if you don’t believe in yourself… I still do, and always will. That’s what companionship is about, no?  
Calamity hugged the boy, pressing her face into his shoulder. The boy smiled and hugged back, closing his eyes.   
— Thank you, — she whispered quietly into Slava, hoping he didn’t hear that. He did, and even felt her say it, but decided to stay quiet.   
After a couple of minutes of hugging, blushing Calamity finally took a step back from Slava, looking away shyly. The boy smiled, blushing as well.  
— Y-You know, for such a small child as yourself, you sometimes say things that even the adults wouldn’t think of…  
— I just used to observe my surroundings a lot. Draw conclusions. Analyzing… these sorts of things.   
— I wonder how you lived back before you got into this world?..  
— Oh, much worse than here, believe you me. I didn’t have *you*, after all.  
Calamity poked Slava and turned away from him hearing him giggle.   
— You’re supposedly a lewd one too…   
— Hehehe, I know, I’m nasty. Let’s get going, shall we? — with a sudden jolt of energy Slava jumped up on place and waved his hand toward one of the gates.   
— Yeah… this place was starting to give me the creeps, — Calamity wasn’t crimson-red anymore as fresh windy air and a change of topic made her think of other things. They both started walking towards the direction of Lerin. They would get back on the road and finally make it to the so-called “Directional Stone” Slava was beginning to wonder about the more he thought about it.


	6. Small talk, big deals ahead

It had passed a couple of hours since Slava and Calamity moved out of the raiders’ camp, and the Sun was beginning to slowly climb towards the horizon, as if eager to get below it and allow darkness of the night to consume land again. Slava still couldn’t believe that a big chunk of his hand was now missing. Calamity felt a pang of consciousness every time he checked up on his hand, touching the bandage and making it bend under his finger easily.   
Finally, it seemed like they’ve cleared out of the forest area, and now all there was to the road was the dirt road itself and endless plains and fields surrounding it, under a scorching heat of the Day’s Moon. The duo came across a couple of caravans on their way, but neither needed anything nor were opened for trade - supposedly they were carrying supplies for some big business back in Moongaurde. This place really gave a feel of a “No-Man’s Land”, and if there was a one to qualify as such the boy would definitely pick this half-desert. Soon enough though, under Calamity’s guidance, she and Slava reached the very center of the continent they were on (there were others, but Slava just happened to get onto this one) - the Directional Stone. However things did not look as peacefully as they usually should which greatly surprised Calamity - who would even *think* of using the Directional Stone for purposes other than receiving directions?  
— Halt! What business you have here? — a huge centaur woman blocked their path and put her battle axe, similar to the one the orc at the camp used to have, in front of two humans, whose path she was now blocking. Her second arm was pressing into a human side of her body. Her lower part was wearing basic metal horse armor, even with special soleless boots, so that the hoofs weren’t put into uncomfortable position. Her human body wore something which resembled Slava’s armor back when he was a Squire - something light, but definitely protective against cuts and scrapes. This time, the symbol on the chest wasn’t that of the Order of Sun, however. It was a silver eagle in a black upside-down triangle, with two swords crossed over the bird.   
— Uhh… directions? — Slava spoke first, but he didn’t quite know what to say to this unexpected guardian, so his tone was not very confident.   
— Everyone comes here for “directions” — the centaur answered firmly. — Don’t make me detain you and learn of your true intentions through an interrogation.   
— But we really are just travelling around, — Calamity said. — We need to get to Northern Kingdom, and I don’t see any particular reason for you to be standing here.   
— My guild was hired to watch for people from different Kingdoms who come through here. Unfortunately, I cannot allow you to pass as the roads to both Western and Northern Kingdoms have been closed.  
— Closed? With what reason? — the Knight asked, clearly surprised. He didn’t expect sudden changes to his plan of getting to the North.  
— The Western Kingdom is currently holding a vote for who should be the next Governor. And the wizards of the North claim the area to be unstable after another one of their battle with the Divines.   
— And it’s always like this?   
— Every time, — the centaur shrugged. — At least it gives me food on the table and some money to spend for guarding this place from “travelers” like you.   
— And how long will it all last? — Slava asked.  
— What, you have amnesia or something? Voting in the West takes about… one to two weeks, although most of it are just preparations for the day itself. And the North… it depends on whether Wizards decide the area is safe enough for people to travel again. And that may take months sometimes.  
Slava cringed. He didn’t have *months* to wait around for some old beardy people to decide they wanted to see some new faces around them.   
— You seem suspicious of us, — He decided to change the topic. Thinking bad thoughts would probably get him to do something bad as well, and as for now - he didn’t want to startle or agitate the guardian - angering some guild wasn’t in his plans.   
— I am suspicious of everyone, — a firm answer followed immediately and the boy felt like there was something more to this warrior than it appears to be. Aside from the fact that he was literally talking to the half-woman half-horse, of course. He even wondered how he was not even surprised by a fact that he was talking to practically a mythical creature, but that lasted only for a short moment, as Calamity intervened in his thoughts.  
— Well, where could we go now then? — she asked, turning to Slava.  
— You can either head back to Moongaurde, or try and make your way through the mountain belt surrounding the Eastern Kingdom and get there, — the centauress interrupted and answered before Slava could.  
— Well, Moongaurde is a little too far away to get back… — the Knight said, rubbing his chin in thought. — Let’s just hope the mountains won’t be too cruel on us.   
— Ha! Best of luck then. I’ve tried crossing it… once, — the centaur guardian took a dramatic pause. — Never strained from trade routes ever again.  
— Is it that bad? — Slava wiped some sweat off his forehead with a bandage on his arm. Even in the evening, when the Sun was setting, it was still as hot as ever. Pretty much what you’d expect from sunny plains of nothingness.  
— You’ll see for yourself, — the half-horse woman smiled and was just about to walk away, when she suddenly heard that she was addressed to.  
— H-Hey, uh… what’s your name?  
— Does it matter? — she asked, becoming suspicious of these travelers again, turning her face back to them.   
— Well, mine’s Slava, I’m with the Order of Sun. A Knight… — the boy would’ve gone on for longer, except that he didn’t quite know what else there was to say.   
— Wait. You’re *the* Slava?  
— Huh?  
— Slava the Merciful. The one who spared the demon-worshippers after revealing their conspiracy?   
— Oh, yeah, that, haha… yep, that’s right, it’s me, hehe, — Slava chuckled nervously, clearly becoming embarrassed again. Did he really become that famous over the course of two nights?   
— If I wore my usual bonnet it’d be off to you. I respect the initiative you’ve shown to start the investigation, — spoken like a warrior to warrior. But what else was there to expect from such combat-ready-looking centaur guardian, all dressed up in armor?  
— Not even the smallest detail was hidden, it seems… — Slava muttered, mostly to himself, but he was heard by a guardian anyway.  
— Yeah. The news really spread far, wide, and very quickly, thanks to the magical grid.   
— Magical Grid?   
— Oh, right, I haven’t explained that to you, — Calamity intervened. — You see, all magic users, except Paladins, are connected by one powerful grid, which, supposedly, lets every other magic user feel if another one of their kind is in danger or, I dunno, transport information between each other. And some people have found use of this grid’s function of transporting information and made it turn out in very huge favor for newspapers, so that no big deal goes unspoken of by at least one publisher or not mentioned in at least one article.  
— So… does that mean that the West and North know about me already?   
— Eh, doubt it, — the centauress shrugged. — After all, if the North is on lockdown for instability then it *is* on lockdown. No magic as well, except, maybe, for a local one.   
— Same with West?  
— The Divines themselves shut down the grid for voting in the West, — Calamity explained. For some reason it entertains them to no end to see how people compete with each other just to have a seat in a more posh chair than their usual one and end up dying anonymous and forgotten by history, — the Mage sighed with a bit of sadness.  
— A bit of a red pill there, don’t you think?   
— What?  
— Nevermind, — Slava waved the question off. Nobody would get his references anyway…  
— If you’re still curious, I am called Zokkia, nice to meet ya, — the centauress helped discharge the situation and steered the conversation back to its original topic.   
— Uh, I’m Calamity, — the Mage shyly introduced herself, making the ends of her pointing fingers meet with each other.   
They duo exchanged handshakes with the guardian.   
— So you get it, right? West and North closed, South and East open… for now, at least, — the centauress didn’t get to finish, as another guardian approached them.  
— Zokkia, what in the Underground Hell taking you so long to get back to your post? — this time it was a centaur male, with both his parts - human *and* horse being dressed in heavy metal armor. It had the same logo as Zokkia’s armor.  
— Just conversing with a latest celebrity here, Slava the Merciful, — she answered, acting all relaxed-like, and pointed at Slava.  
— Hm? Ah, yes. I have heard of him. So what’s his business here?  
— Just looking to get to North… — the “Merciful” tried going through the predicament once again, hoping that maybe this one, being a commander, will let him through just out of principle.   
— No can do, — an immediate answer followed. It was just as firm as Zokkia’s was a couple of minutes ago. — Rules are rules, and if the Wizards themselves say the area is unstable, then it’s better not to risk anyone’s lives.  
— So you’d rather us go through mountains in an attempt to get to Eastern Kingdom? — the boy asked, raising his voice a bit.   
— I didn’t say you necessarily had to go there. You could always haul it all the way back to Moongaurde and maybe even settle peacefully. You look like a duo who could definitely do it together, — the centaur smiled smugly and put his hands behind his head.   
— I think we’d rather not go back to Moongaurde, as well as listen to some idiot’s advice, — Calamity said, suddenly in a quite frustrated tone. It took only look for Slava to realize that his Mage companion was blushing intensely. The Knight could only smile - Calamity looked really adorable all red with blushing.  
The centaur only laughed to his joke.   
— My hunches are never wrong, see? — he said, turning to Zokkia.   
— I guess you are right, Tokian, — she smiled, chuckling to herself as well.   
— Alright, enough lollygagging. Choose your path… wisely! And proceed to go down it. Remember to not have any doubts over what you have picked, and always go through with it, — Tokian suddenly got serious.   
— Not only a comic but a motivational speaker? Gee, I wish I had a companion like that, — Slava replied sarcastically, totally indulging in this conversation’s overall positive atmosphere.  
— And *I* wish we’d gotten on the road already, — Calamity grabbed Slava by his arm but found it surprisingly difficult for her to yank the little boy after herself.  
— Seems like my friend’s in a hurry… oh well, — Slava sighed, smiling. — We’ll be going East then. I hope there’d be an opportunity for us to meet again! — he said, walking away in said direction already.   
— Look for “The Silver Eagle Society” if you ever get to the North! And farewell! — was all he managed to hear before the rising wind carried away all the other words all across the plains surrounding the Directional Stone.   
In the process of talking, Slava did not even notice how it was turning from dawn to night-dark already. They’ll definitely have to make a stop soon. But not here… not in the open.   
Maybe somewhere cave-y…


End file.
